Tears Don't Fade
by ElevateALittleHigher
Summary: After a few minutes it finally dawned on me, They had LEFT. That's when I broke down. Why did they do it? Its been eight years and I still don't know. Full summary inside.rated T 4 cussin. dedicated 2 Fish Stick Friday and '2 Kool 2 Spell 'Kool' Right' AU
1. Prologue

Tears Don't Fade

**A/n- This story is dedicated to fish stick Friday and '2 Kool to spell 'kool' right. find out on my profile. okay this story has been in my head for like ever. So now I'm publishing it. My oc Lexi (that's my name btw) is mostly the main character for most chapters. The chapters will have flashbacks but will still have present time in them. Ok done rambling here's the full summary**.

Summary- Lexi, Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall have been best friends since they were five. But not Lexi and Logan. They knew each other since birth. Their moms were best friends so naturally they became best friends too. When they met Carlos, James, and Kendall, the five became inseparable. Until 3rd grade when Lexi's mom made her get some girl friends. So she became friends with Emmaline (Emma), Victoria (Tori), and Jessica (Jessie or Jess). Then those eight became inseparable. But then when Lexi was visiting her aunt with her family, Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall moved to L.A. actually they were at the airport when Lexi came back and went to Logan's house only to have his mom tell him. When she got to the airport, they were passing security, she yelled for them, and they gave one last glance and saw Lexi, and turned back around. She only saw them once after that. It's been 8 years, on this day, and something just might happen to change everyone's life again.

**Sorry I rambled on it, but here's the prologue unless you think the summary was one! Lol onward!**

**Don't own them but I do own Lexi, Jessica, and Victoria. Those two are two of my bffs but I changed their names. But Emma I didn't change she is my all time bff so ya. **

**Warning; F bomb and other swears**

Lexi's POV

_I walked out to the car and drove to my bff's house. I missed him so much. Don't get me wrong, I missed all of my 7 other friends but I have known Logan since I was born. We're exactly one day apart. He's older. It's not a long drive about five minutes, I could walk but I was just too excited. I walked to the door and knocked. About five seconds later Mrs. Mitchell walked out and looked like she was crying. _

"_What wrong Mom?' I asked, hey she was a second mom to me! Her and my mom have been best friends since 3rd grade."They left. Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James. They auditioned James for Gustavo Rocque's next big thing. They all auditioned and Kendall got picked. But the only way for him to go was to make them a boy band." I was crying even before she finished. __They left! __ THEY Fucking Left! Do 11 and 16 years of friendship mean nothing to them! They didn't call or anything! NOTHING!_

"_Honey, they just left for the airport about 15 minutes ago. I bet you could still catch them." I think she could tell that they didn't tell me anything. "Okay thanks. Bye."_

_I got in my car and drove past the speed limit. I didn't even find a parking space I just jumped out of my car and ran I checked quickly and the only plane to L.A was on the other side of the airport. I ran and ran I didn't care if I got looks and security was chasing me I ran. I ran until I saw a familiar face. It was my best girl friend Emma. Well I didn't see her face but I knew her hair. I ran right past them and they looked surprised. By now I was bawling. A security guard stopped me from going any further. I saw them. "LOGAN CARLOS, JAMES, KENDALL!" I screamed. They looked back and saw me. A look of regret flashed in their eyes. But Logan's was so much more. Sadness, regret, madness, and worst of all, a smirk shone in his eyes. I got mad then and squirmed out of the security guards grasp. "I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! NO CALL NO TEXT NO e-MAIL! I COULVE COME BACK YESTERDAY IF YOU CALLED ME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOOD BYE! FUCKING GOOD-BYE!" they were all astonished because I never swear, much less the f bomb. They just stood there. I was screaming at the top of my lungs so about everybody was over here. "LOGAN HOW COULD YOU! YOU WOULD BE THE FIRST PERSON WHO WOULD CALL ME! WHY? I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW! I HATE YOU GUYS! ESPACIALLY YOU, LOGAN JAY MITCHELL!" I screamed/crying. "YEAH WELL MAYBE WE WANTED TO LEAVE YOU! YOU BITCH! MAYBE THAT'S WHY! WE DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! SHITTY PIECE OF CRAP!" login explained looking evil and not himself. They went laughing down the way to their plane. But then Logan said, "I never liked you not once!"_

I woke up with a start. I sat up on my bed and looked over at my roommate and bff Emma. she didn't wake up. I was sure I was screaming in my sleep. Thank god she's a deep sleeper. I looked at the clock 3:59 am. I got up and took a shower. But before I looked at the calendar and say it was November 28th. Oh crap. That's why I was having nightmares. See today is the day that _btr _left me without saying good bye. It's actually the 8th _anniversary. _ Every other year I would not go to school on that day and be depressed for days. But not this time. Nope I'm going to work. I'm a doctor at Minneapolis Hospital (1). It's a huge hospital for emergencies, clinics, child's care, and more. It had like five buildings. I've worked there for six months. Today would make it six months actually. Emma works there as a nurse. We're only 24 though. Yes we took extra classes to graduate faster. As I get into the shower I pass by a note. It says

_Lexi, I heard you screaming in your sleep. I know it's a Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall dream. Jessie, Tori, and I have decided we will let you go to work today. I know you were planning to anyways. –_that girl knows me better than myself_— I have to go to my brothers house today. So I took the day off. Hope you can cope! You have my loves. _

_Love,_

_Emma_

Man I love her. You know as a sister. I saw something on my desk. I went up to it, I didn't have my glasses on or contacts, so I was blind as a bat. It was a picture of me and Logan, on our 11th birthday. Since we're only a day apart we celebrate on the same day. The glass was shattered from 8 years ago when I smashed it. See I never through anything away that reminded me of Logan, James Carlos, or Kendall. I just ripped, or broke it and put it in my closet. I guess she went to my mom's house and got it from my closet in my old room. I smiled at the memory but then I started crying and just left it there. Logan and I looked like twins. Same face shape, hair, height, the only thing different was the eyes. he had chocolate brown, while i had blue-ish green eyes. i sighed and just left it there. I got ready for work, today was going to be a long day. I hope I don't run into anything that reminds me of btr. I wish I knew how wrong I was.

(1)I made it up

**A/n—Well? How was it? I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I don't have a laptop, my mom says I have too much things already. And my younger brother and older sister are on here a lot. Soo yeah maybe on Wednesdays It'll be updated. I will write it as fast as I can, I promise! In fact ill start writing it after I put it on ff!**

**Living The Life,**

**OUT!**


	2. First Words and Nicknames

Tears Don't Fade—Chapter one—First words/ Nicknames

**A/n – This story is dedicated to fish stick Friday and '2 kool to spell 'kool' right' see why on my profile. Here's the first chapter. i couldn't edit the prologue yesterday so im going to edit it today. They are 24 not 23. I didn't mention this last time cuz Lexi didn't talk, but she has a Boston accent. It's where you say pahk my cah in habah yahd. I park my car in harbor yard. I used to live in Massachusetts so yeah. But she lost it through her child and teens years. I'll explain in a bit. Plus I go there every summer to visit my grandparents. You'll see why later in this chapter. Thanks for all of you who put this on story alert!**

**Disclaimer—Scott Fellows owns them not me. I do own—Lexi, Jessica, Tori, Lizzy, Brianna aka Brianne pronounced briann, Brooke, Aaron, Ms. Hamington aka Autumn, Mrs., Monke, aka Lexi's mom aka Debbie Mr. Monke, aka Lexi's dad, aka David Jr., aka Dj, and Mr. Mitchell since he's not in the show, aka Logan's dad, aka Mark. I don't own anything else.**

Lexi's POV

As I drove to the hospital I was thinking about memories of Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall, and me. But then I stopped before I started crying again. Once I got there I saw a familiar car (1/2). It was my cousin's Brooke. She's 8 years older than me and had a child around the time BTR left. I ran inside and saw her with Brianna, Lizzy, and Aaron. Aaron was her husband, Brianna and Lizzy were their daughters. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Brooke, what ahre you doing hehre?" (Are, here) I asked wondering if Lizzy or Brianna was sick. "We have a business trip, and our babysitter fell through. We couldn't find anyone else so can you please watch them?" She said. "I don't know Brooke. I'm not suhre (sure) if I'm aloud to have kids with me. I'll go check." I said, and walked over to the secretary, Ms. Hamington, or Autumn as everyone calls her. She must have heard our conversation because when I came over there she just said yes.

"Okay I'll watch them. How long is it?" I asked. "Only one week." Aaron said. "bye guys." I said. "Bye Mom, bye Dad" Brianna said, she loved spending time with me. "bye honey be good For Cousin Lexi!" Brooke said as she hugged Brianna. Then Aaron hugged her. "Bye-bye Mommy. Bye-bye Daddy!" Lizzy said. She is 4 years old. They said their byes and left. But they put all of the girls stuff in my car first.

"Autumn, is anything happening today?" I asked wondering if I had to go drop them off in the Childs center. "Nope, nothing today. You can take them into the break room and just chat." She said. "Okay thanks" I said. We walked down the hospital and got my coat. I grabbed it and walked to the break room. i sat down and put it on. But I looked at my wrists. I could see faint white scars on them. I sighed and put my coat on. Put my pager on my pocket, and sat down.

"Okay gahrls (girls) what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "You talk funny." Lizzy said. I chuckled. "Lizzy you don't tell people that! But I'm curious too, why do you talk like that Lexi? Brianna asked. "Well your aunt, my mom, was bahrn in bahston, sorry b-Boston, and there people talk like this, I pahk my cah in habah yahd. Which is I paarrk my ccaarr in haarrbborr yaarrd."I tried to get my accent away. "Her accent never went away, so when she taught me how to talk, I learned how to talk with the accent. But when I started school, I went to speech and my accent went away,. It only came back when I was really mad or sad. But when I went to college, my accent came back, because I went to Harvard, and that is in Boston." I said. "Can you tell us the story of your first word and how you got your nickname?" Brianna asked. She has heard the stories about Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall. But she loves hearing them again.

"Okay come sit down. It all started one day….

_22 years ago _

_Third persons POV_

_Mrs. and Mr. Monke have been in Boston for two months for a business trip. Their almost two year old daughter Alexandra, or Alexa, was with them. They couldn't get her to talk at all. No matter what they did, they couldn't get her to talk. They were going to see Mrs. Monke's best friend and her son who was almost two. His name was Logan. Logan and Alexa were only one day apart, Logan was older. They loved to play with each other so they were both excited when they saw each other again. "Joanna, I couldn't get her to talk at all!" Debbie said. "Me either, with Logan. Mark hasn't had any luck either." Joanna said. "Let's let them play, and get the video camera DJ." Debbie said. She set down Alexa and watched them play. They were clapping hands and drooling and playing with Logan's keys. Their little minds were wondering what a lot of stuff was, but one thing they did know, was that they always had each other._

_They stopped playing. They started to try to say something. Logan was first. "L-l-l-l-e-e-e-x-x—i-i-i!" he screeched. He couldn't say Alexa yet so he said Lexi. The parents gasped. But they weren't done yet. "L-l-l-o-o-o-g-g-i-i-e—e—e!" Alexa screeched. The parents gasped again "Lexi Lexi Lexi!" "Logie Logie Logie!" they both said at the same time. Then they hugged. It's a good thing DJ was recording all this time. "Well I guess we'll call Alexa, Lexi now, nickname her Lex, and have Logie as a nickname for Logan. Maybe when he's older it will change to Loge or Loges." Debbie said. That's Lexi's and Logan's nicknames now._

Present time

"..So that's it." I told them, the story, trying not to cry. I had to be brave for them. "Come on I'll get you guys something to eat." And walked to the cafeteria.

**(1/2)- ha i bet you were expecting Logan! its a silver Honda.**

**A/n- sorry this one is short. You can't really do much when they're not even 2. Ill edit this one and the other one. Expect an update tomorrow, because I have a half day. Parent/teacher conferences. Please review if I don't get any then ill delete this story! Remember R&R tell me what you think!**

**Living The Life, **

**OUT!**


	3. First Trick or Treating

Chapter 2- First Trick or Treating

**A/n— This story is dedicated to fish stick friday and '2 kool to spell 'kool' right' see why on my profile. I'll just clear this up. Lexi has a Boston accent because her mom has one, so she learned to talk with it. She went to speech when she started school and it went away. It only came back if she was angry or sad. It came back when she went to Harvard and that is in Boston. Living in a town where people talk like that, and you used to talk like that, makes your accent come back. It's going away. You'll see in later flashbacks/memories the difference. It'll be like hahd not hahrd like how she talks now. Btw it's hard. Ok now that parts done. I made some changes to the end of chapter one so please check it out! Ok a special thanks to: CountryPeach05 Roctport268 Smileyface519 and Mandy124 for reviewing. A special special thanks to Countrypeach05 for being my first reviewer. **

**CountryPeach05—thanks! I know it was part of the plan for the nightmare. :D I've been told I type fast! Yeah the accent is different but people don't really use accents so I was like: anh ill give it a shot!**

**Rockport268—Now that you mention it yes it is agnsty. I'll change the hurt/comfort and friendship to hurt/comfort and Angst. Thanks! I do too. I know most people would be like just another fan trying to fit herself into btr but it's better than that! Yeah it's about what happened 8 years ago, but not exactly. Her brain put something real and made it into nightmare. Later you guys will see the real thing. Yeah they were really close but she just might not hate him. Hmmmm something to wonder…. Man I'm evil! Thanks! I explained it up there. Thanks that was my goal! Yeah I thought about that that's why I'm changing the no of ch 2 read it! Yeah in writing its good! Thanks I am right now! Ha-ha!**

**Mandy124—thanks! I know I'm evil! But it does seem like a good plot! Thank you! Lol I guess it is! I could just see someone running through the airport with security chasing after them! You better read more! Lol jk! I know it's so cute! Me too1 thanks I thought so too! I like faking the Boston accent! It's really fun to do! Thanks!**

**Smileyface519—hey thanks! I wish you didn't have to wait! I'm updating soon after I finish this!**

**Here's a shout out to who put this on story alert and other things—MusicLover001 CoountryPeach05 CheeseInMySoda MissAuthor123 Rockport268 and mandy124! Thanks you guys! **

**Ok long authors note so I'm not going to say who I own cuz I think you know i own everyone besides btr characters that you recognize. Or anything else not btr related that you recognize. New characters that I own though,—Stephanie. Onward! **

Lexi's POV

After I got the girls something to eat we came back to the break room and sat down. By then my throat went back to normal. I knew Brianne would want another story so I thought about one and waited until she asked. For some reason she waited awhile. "Lexi, what day is it?" she asked. "It's Friday."(1) I said. "ITS FRIDAY ITS FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!' She sang. I chuckled Brooke loved the song Friday so she still sings it. So Brianna sings it too. "Lexi what year is it?" Lizzy asked. She could speak very well for a four year old. "2017" I answered. "Ooh Lexi tell another story!" Brianna said. "Okay hmm how this one is." I asked and told it.

_21 Years ago_

_Third person POV one month before Halloween_

_It was September 30__th__ and Debbie, Joanna, Mark, and Dj were all wondering what their kids should be for Halloween. They had just celebrated their birthdays a couple weeks ago. About a month before their birthday, Lexi and Logan saw this TV show about doctors. That was when they decided they wanted to be doctors, and haven't stopped talking about it._

"_How about a princess?"Joanna asked. "No she's not into that, and plus that what Stephanie's wearing." Stephanie was Lexi's 2 year older sister. "A space suit for Logan?" DJ asked. "No already asked." Mark said."That's it! They've wanted to be a doctor and haven't shut up about it right?" Debbie shouted and stood up. "Yeahhhh." The rest of the parents said, not catching on. "Then let's make them doctors!" Debbie said. "Yeah let's do it! Joanna shouted. "Tomorrow let's go to the store and see if they have any doctor stuff."_

_October 1__st_

_The Mitchell's and Monke's went to Wal-mart and other stores but couldn't find any doctor stuff for 3 year olds. "Well that sucks." Mark said "I know! We can make them! And just buy the stethoscope and other stuff after!" Joanna said. She knew how to sew so did Debbie. "Mumma! Why auhe (2) (are) weh (we) at the stuhe (store)? Hallows weens isn't till like fuhevah! (Forever)" Lexi said. "That'd be great Joann. It will take a while though. So we better get the supplies now. We should ask them if they want to be doctor's now." Debbie said. "Hey Lexi, do you want to be a doctor for Halloween?" Debbie knelt down and asked. "Logan, do you want to be a doctor for Halloween?" Joanna asked a second later. Lexi and Logan looked at each other, nodded their head, and shouted, "YES!" at the same time. Mark chuckled, and Dj put his finger in his ear and made an O shape with is mouth. "Well I guess it's settled. Let's get the supplies!" they got what they needed and started working on the coat._

_One Week until Halloween_

_Momma is it done yets (yet)?" Lexi asked as she ran into the room. Ever since she and Logan found out they were going to be doctors for Halloween, She has been bugging her mom non-stop asking if it was done yet. "Almost, I just need to put on some finishing touches. Go play with Daddy!" Debbie said. "Okay's (okay) Momma!" and walked out. Debbie sighed and continued sowing._

_Meanwhile at the Mitchells house_

"_Mooommmmyyy! I haves been waiting fuhevah (forever)! When wills (will) it be done?" Logan asked running into the room. "It's almost done! I'm just finishing up. Go play with Daddy!" Joanna said. "Okay!" Logan said and ran screaming to his dad._

_Five minutes later_

_The house phone rang right as Joanna finished the coat. "Hello." "Hey Joann, it's me Debbie, I just finished the coat!" Debbie screamed into the phone. "NO way! I just finished Logan's right as you called, come over and see if they fit!" Okay be there in five." And they hung up. They live down the street from each other so it doesn't take long. It turns out that Lexi's coat fit Logan, and Logan's coat fit Lexi. So they just switched the coats. Joanna and Debbie just had to sow the names over._

_Halloween night_

_Lexi and Logan really did look like doctors. Well mini ones. They had a clipboard, a stethoscope, a pager, their names sewn onto the coat, the coat, and other doctor things. They were all toys, besides the coat. But they did look real. Stephanie was trick or treating with her friend, Natalie. So it was just the two kids and their moms. The dads stayed at home and handed out candy._

_But whenever they went up to houses, the person would always ask, "Aww how cute, a doctor and his assistant!" which pissed Lexi off. But she never said anything. But Logan could tell it was bothering her so the next time someone said that he said, "Listen Hehe (here) sistuh! She's not my assifant (assistant) she is a doctor like me! So back off ladry! (Lady)" As mean and powerful as a three year old could. "Logie I wove (love) you! Thwank (thank) yous (you)!" she screamed as she hugged him. "I wove you too!" Logan exclaimed._

_When the got home they shared their candy. Well the candy they had left after their moms took away all the hard things, chocolate, and full of sugar things. At the same time, they stuffed a zebra cake into each other's faces, and started a food fight. Not fighting though, just a friend food fight. _

_Every year they went trick or treating since then, the dressed up as doctors. As they got older they changed to bloody doctors, shot doctors, zombie doctors, and other kinds of doctor things. So that was their best Halloween of their childhood._

Present day

"It really was the best Halloween until we got older." I said as I cleared my throat to get the lump out and blinked a lot so tears don't fall. "Lexi can you show me the bathroom?" Brianna asked. "Sure come on lets go." I said and we walked to the bathroom.

**CUZ IF THE WORLD IS AN APPLE ITS TIME TO TAKE A BITE! Sorry listening to btr!**

**(1)**–**hmm reminds you of a new song that has Friday on it. **

** (2)- that's kinda how Lexi will talk when she gets older except it will be without the u like it will be foreveh not fuhevah.**

**A/n—sorry if they talk really good for 3 year olds! Keep the reviews going! It'll make me type faster knowing that more people are waiting! This one is a little bit longer. Once they get older, I'll have the flashbacks in Lexi's POV not third persons. And it will be split into days, like this one. Some of them might be a two part though! Sorry to keep you waiting! Today I had this huge, (well not that huge) test for algebra and I had to study last night. But today was a half day, parent/teacher conferences. Remember to check the end of ch 1 for the different ending! R&R!**

**Living the Life, Aka Lexi,**

**OUT!**


	4. Part1 Meeting Carlos, James, and Kendall

Chapter 3—Meeting Carlos, James, and Kendall

**A/n— this story is dedicated to fish stick Friday and '2 Kool 2 spell 'Kool' right'. See why on my profile. Ok there seems to be some confusion. Lexi and Logan weren't talking Boston. Since their three they can't say r's. Except when lexi does talk Boston it will be like Foheveh not fuhevah like in the last chapter. They are not in Boston they are in Minneapolis Minnesota. Btw they were actually five when they met. THIS IS MY LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! WHOOHOOO! Idk if you ppl get a two week break but I do. Cuz in the summer it's so hot they cut off the summer vacation so we get two weeks of fall, winter, and spring break! O btw I live in AZ so you get why it's so hot! Ok done rambling let's get onto the reviews! Thanks Rockport268 CountryPeach05 and Smileyface519 for reviewing!**

**Rockport268—thanks! Now you guys can finally have Kendall James and Carlos in it! I know it's sad. You'll find out why soon! Brianna already knows she learned the last time they talked. Lizzy's only four but is kind of occupied with toys to care. Hmm I should probably mention that. I never really thought about that but I guess they are yelling a lot. Idk i have the main idea in my head but the rest just comes pouring out when I write. Hope it's not a problem! Anh I thought so to but I still put it! Glad you still liked it!**

**CountryPeach05—they are cute, but not Boston. Your welcome!**

**Simleyface519—thanks! I love it too! Yeah I know cute! Ha I get time off from school next week! Here it is! I have trouble being patient so I try and type fast! **

**Disclaimer—don't own anything that you recognize. I only own the characters not related to btr or anything else that is famous. Such as lexi but I'm too lazy and don't have the time to type all of them out.**

**ONWARD!**

Lexi's POV

You know that feeling when you feel like you just have to be strong but when you're actually slowly breaking down? Yeah that's how I felt when telling the stories. But I knew if I ever got over btr and more specifically Logan, I would just have to tell them. For some reason it was actually kind of nice telling the stories. Even though I really just wanted to go home and cry, but I'm 24! Not 16! _I need to stay strong. Stay strong, _I thought. I took a deep breath and let it out.

Lizzy was on the ground playing with some toys I got from the Childs center. So it was just Brianne and me. I was thinking about which story was next. I couldn't think of it when Brianna asked me again.

"Lexxxxiiiii! What story is next?" she whined. At some times she could be mature. Others she could be a six year old.

"Hmmmm. Let's see." I said trying to think. All of a sudden I got it. "How about when Logan and I met the rest of btr?" I asked. "Yeah yeah!" she said.

"Okay. It all started one day…" I started.

_19 years ago, October 1st_

_Third Persons POV_

_Today was a special day for Lexi. Why you may ask? Well today is her first day of kindergarten. She was supposed to start on September 20__th__ but she was In Boston, because her parents were on a business trip, and then Debbie's sister, Martha (__**a/n- not Brooke's mom)**__, was getting married. So Lexi couldn't start kindergarten on the first day._

_She was so exited but so scared. She was excited because she could see Logan, her best friend, who she hadn't seen in about three weeks. She also had a lot of questions, none related to school. Did Logan forget about me? Was he all alone? Was he sad? Those were just a few. Her day turned out better than she expected._

_Lexi's POV_

_Mommy, come on! Weh ahe lahhte (we are late)!" I cried out. I really wanted to see my Logan so bad!_

"_Okay honey, just let me get my purse and then we can go." Mommy said. I noticed she didn't have her accdent or whatever it is anymore. I guess after she taught me how to talk, she went to Santa and asked for it to go away._

"_Okayyy mommy! Lets geht (get) goin!" I said. I so wanted to see Logie so bad that I could die. _

"_I'm going I'm going darling!" mommy said. _

_We got in the car and she strapped me in my booster seat. It took forever, but we finally arrived at this old looking place I'm supposed to call school. We walked to the classroom door and mommy stopped. "Now lexi, some things might be different, so for me, please just keep on a happy face?' she asked nicely. I didn't get what she meant, but I knew she wanted me to be happy no matter what. "Okay mommy. Let's go!" We walked into the classroom. _

_We stopped at the teacher who was writing something. She looked up and smiled. "Hi! Debbie is it? Glad Lexi here can join our class. My name is Miss Peach. I suppose you know Logan?" I nodded. "Great!" Miss peach said. "I'll let you two say your good-byes." She said and continued writing. Mommy knelt down and said, 'Lexi you be good for me okay?" she asked I nodded. "Bye honey I love you! Have a good day. "Bye mommy!" we hugged and she left. _

"_Okay lexi I'm going to call Logan over here and he could show you around okay?" Miss peach asked slowly like I was four. "Yes Miss peach!" I answered ready to see login. I had a huge smile on my face. "Great! Logan, can you come here for a minute?"Miss Peach asked, and kinda shouted. I looked over to where she was yelling, and saw Logan over in a corner playing blocks with three boys. My face fell._

"_Yes Miss Peach?" Logan said as he came over. He didn't even seem to notice me. My mouth turned into a frown. Can you show Lexi around? I understand that you know her?" he looked at me and smiled from ear to ear. "LEXI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK!" He shouted and hugged me really tight. He already knew his r's, mommy said I had an acfent or something and that made me talk without my r's. "Yeah I know her! She's my sister! Come one I'll show you around!" Logie said and pulled me away from Miss Peach._

"_Here's where we put our stuff. We call them cubbies. Here put your stuff next to me! This is the coloring spot! There's time away that place is a no no!" I chuckled he was pulling me around everywhere. I didn't even get a chance to check one thing out before he moved onto the next thing. He pulled me over to Miss Peach. "Miss Peach, can Lexi sit by me, and put her stuff next to my cubby?" Logie asked. "Sure why not?" Miss Peach said. _

"_This is where I sit! Later today miss peach will teach you how to write your name!" "Coohl (cool) Logie!" he pulled me over to the game part of the classroom. He was showing me a game called Sorry. "HEY!" someone yelled. We turned around and three boys were walking up to us. My face fell. It was the same three boys from before._

"_Kendall, no yelling in the classroom! That's a warning!" Miss Peach said. The boy, who I assumed was Kendall, came over to us with the other two boys. "Logie come on! We've been waiting" he whined. "Hehy thaht is myh nihcknahme foh hihm! (hey that is my nickname for him!" I said kind of quiet. He seemed to finally take notice of me. "Who are you? Why are you hanging out with our Logie? You talk funny!" I felt scared but I still talked. "Myh nahme is Lehxi. Ummm Logan is myh behst friehnd (my name is lexi Logan is my best friend)!" I squeaked. He was like towering me with this stare. _

"_Umm Lexi. These are my friends, Kendall, James, and Carlos. Guys this is my best friend Lexi." Logan said nervously before Kendall could say anything._

_Kendall was tall for a five year old. He had shaggy orangy-blondey hair. Green eyes. He looked like he was quick to anger, and was protective of his friends. Like a not official leader. He looked like he didn't want me here at all. Bushy eyebrows._

_James was even taller than Kendall. He was very pretty and had a comb wit him, brushing his long brown hair for a boy. Hazel eyes, and looked like he didn't want me here a little less than Kendall. He was kind of like the pretty boy of the group._

_Carlos was about my height, a little taller. He looked very energetic. Cute chocolate eyes. He had darker skin. Short black hair. He looked like the joker of the group. He was wearing a black helmet on his head. He kinda looked like he didn't want me to be here._

"_No. We're his best friends not you! You new kid. You're a five year old who can't say r's yet! Ha! Baby! He's our friend not yours! Weirdo!" Kendall spat. "I whimpered. Only Logan knew how shy and how easy I could get hurt._

"_HA! I bet she's not even five! Look how small she is! Even Carlos is taller! What are you, three?" James cackled. Logan looked like he didn't know what to do. I knew I was small for my age, but it never bothered anyone. _

"_Ha and I was the shortest kid in the class! Now you are Shorty!" Carlos said. I whimpered again and hid my face._

_I looked at Logan for help. But he didn't do anything. He wouldn't meet my eyes. It suddenly clicked. That why my mom said something was different and I had to keep on a happy face! Logan made knew friends. Logan forgot about me. He moved on! He didn't care that I was being picked on!_

"_Come on Logan let's leave, before we become weirdo's like her!" Kendall said and pulled Logan to where they were before. James followed. Carlos hesitated, and looking sad. "Well I should be um going." Carlos said and left. I sighed and went into a corner and cried._

**A/n—yeah sorry. I'm sorry I'm splitting this up into two. I really wanted to get this up today. Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hey gotta have those once in a while! Hope you liked it! Sorry if they speak to well for 5 year olds. I have a hard time dumbing down words and vocabulary! Remember to R&R! Oh I'm on fall break so expect more updates faster! Okay right at this time, I have exactly one hour left on the computer. Let's see how much of the second part I can type! R&R! Please thanks!**

**Lexi,**

**OUT!**


	5. Part2 Meeting Carlos, James, and Kendall

Chapter 3 Part 2 –Meeting Carlos, James, and Kendall.

**A/n—this story is dedicated to Fish Stick Friday and '2 Kool 2 spell 'Kool' right'. See why on my profile. Already answered reviews. But a shout out to who reviewed- Smileyface519 Rockport268 and CountryPeach05 you guys rock! Here's a shout out to who put this on story alert- AlliJay21 you rock! please check out the a/n at the bottom! thanks!**

**Disclaimer- Nope. You wouldn't want me too. I would be in the episodes all the time and be making out with Logan. I own the characters that are not mentioned in btr or anything that you might recognize from the show or real life. Don't have time to type who I own. Plus I'm too lazy.**

19 years ago October 1st

Lexi's POV

_It has been 15 minutes and I've stopped sobbing and tears were just rolling down my cheeks. I was watching them trying to decide if Logan would come over here any minute and tell me they were full of poop. But he never did. He never even looked my way. Well I saw this glance I barely caught it 'cause it was so fast. Pretty soon play time was over. I wiped my eyes and cheeks. I sort of knew that once you picked your seat, you got stuck with it. So I just moved one seat down, since there were six seats at the round table. Yes my mom home schooled me since I was missing school. So that way I wasn't next to anyone. Mommy already told Miss Peach that I knew my alphabet, how to write my name, how to count to 20, and knowing shapes. _

_I was busy decorating my name tag, while everyone was learning to count to ten. __Ha__their babies!__ I thought. I heard Kendall and James whispering, "No one likes her… New kid ha she thinks she is so smart….Shorty…..she thinks Logan was her friend...loser… Those were just a few. Tears formed in my eyes. What if they were right? What if Logan only stuck by me because there was no one else? I sniffled and I saw a tear drop onto my name tag. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I looked up and saw some chocolate brown eyes staring at me. They quickly looked down. I wish it was Logan, but it was Carlos. I sighed and looked straight passed Carlos and straight to the door. I wish I had Mommy to comfort me. I sniffled again._

_I felt another pair of eyes on me. I looked at Carlos, he was busy trying to figure out which shape was a circle. I turned around and saw another pair of chocolate brown eyes on me. My eyes filled with tears as he quickly looked down. I just colored my name tag for the rest of the time._

_Finally it was recess time. I grabbed my mini first aid kit and sat down behind a slide. No one even bothered to say hi. Not even the girls. I was a loser. No one liked me. I just watched the guys try and play basketball. I bet Logan would play hockey if they would allow it. _

_I looked down and started crying. I was just making stick figures in the sand, of me and Logan, crying my eyes out, when I heard some footsteps. I didn't bother to look up. The person sat down next to me. I looked up and saw Carlos. He blushed and looked down. Hmm weird. It was really awkward. Everything was silent until, "I like your picture." Carlos said. _

"_Uhm thahnks (um thanks)." I answered my voice raspy from crying. "Shouhldn't youh beh oveh thehe? (Shouldn't you be over there)" I asked wondering why he was here. "No I told them I had to go to the bathroom." He answered. I sighed. I wish it was Logan not him. _

_More silence, more awkwardness. "They don't mean it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! They are just weirded out!" he blurted out. "I thihnk thehy do meahn it. Kehndahll mahde it prehtty cleah thaht heh doehsnt wahnt meh hehe. (Kendall made it pretty clear that he doesn't want me here) Ahnd ihts ahlhight (and it's alright)." I said depressed._

"_But-" "I think it would be best if you leave." I said interrupting him. I didn't want more Kendall trouble. "But i-" "No you need to leave now!" I said louder. He didn't move. "YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" I screamed. He jumped about a foot in the air. He sprang up and tripped and fell. "Owwww!" he cried. Oh no their coming._

"_What's going on?" Kendall demanded. Apparently seeing Carlos on the ground and me now standing up was all he needed to know. He ran up and pushed me so hard that I fell down and slid about 3 feet, and banged my head on a poll. The other three just stood and sat there with their mouths hanging open._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH CARLOS AGAIN OR ELSE YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!" Kendall shouted. "Come on Carlos, let's get you a band-aid." Kendall glared at me and then helped Carlos up. James glared at me too and helped Kendall get him up. Logan just kind of stood there, and then checked Carlos's arm which was now scraped. They started walking away. "But, I didn't push him. I'm sorry." I whispered. I sat back down and cried some more. My head hurt really badly._

_A few minutes later they were back to doing what they were before. I just sat there and watched some girls play jump rope. I remembered their names because Miss Peach put on a sticky note of their names on their chest. They were Emma, Jessica, and Tori. I looked back down. I minutes later I heard some yelling and looked up. There was a bunch of kids crowded at the big tree and they were chanting someone's name. I ignored it and checked my mini first aid kit. I always bring it with me, just in case. Yep everything's there. I heard I branch snap and then a crash. Then screams and then cries. I looked up and saw Carlos on the ground bleeding and scraped. I rushed over there. "What going on? I asked some girl. "Carlos was climbing a tree and the branch he was on broke!" she said. Oh stupid boys. "Where's the teacher?" she shrugged. I sighed. This was bad. _

_I had an idea. I ran and got my first aid kit and ran back. I looked at Kendall and James. They were telling Carlos that everything was going to be okay. I looked at Carlos, he looked like he was in pain, and there was blood. I looked at Logan, he was trying to inspect Carlos but he was having trouble. I knew what I had to do. _

_I pushed through the crowd and reached Carlos. James saw me first but looked annoyed. Kendall then saw me and said, "No get away! You already hurt him!" I didn't listen. I sat down and opened my first aid kit. "Cahlohs just leht meh cleahn youh uhp (Carlos just let me clean you up)." I spoke firmly. I didn't even know why I was doing this. He made fun of me, Kendall's probably going to beat me up, and he was part of why Logan doesn't like me anymore. I got out a spongy thingy I didn't know what it was called but I started cleaning his arms and face._

"_OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Carlos screamed in pain. I had just moved his left arm. "I think your-" I couldn't finish because I was pushed to the ground and had all the air sucked out of me. _

_I felt someone pinning me down. "That's it! You're going to pay for it!" Kendall said angry. He was super angry. I closed my eyes._

_He slapped me, hard!"AHH!" I yelped. Then I heard some footsteps. Then someone pushed Kendall to the ground, very hard. i felt someone trying to help me up. _

_I opened my eyes and saw James at my feet standing, Carlos trying to get up, then just started crawling over here, Kendall was on the ground, in an awkward position, that means Logan was trying to help me get up….at least I hoped._

_I started giving some effort and sat up. I looked up. "Logie…" I mumbled. He was checking my head for any bumps. He started looking at my cheek. He didn't say anything. So I just got up and went over to Carlos. I started cleaning his scratches. "Thihs mihght stihng (this might sting)." I said with no emotion. He hissed when I sprayed that disinfectant stuff. Then I put band-aids on his arms and legs._

_The teacher came running over here. "About time." I mumbled. She gasped when she saw the broken branch, Carlos, me, and Kendall._

"_Miss Peach, I thihnk Cahlohs bhohke hihs ahm. (I think Carlos broke his arm)" I said. "Oh my. Let's get you guys to the nurse." She said. I finally took notice that I was scratched and was bleeding. Kendall's arms were just scratched._

_We got all cleaned up. Kendall was still glaring at me but he wasn't doing anything. The nurse came back with Carlos' x-rays. "Well it seems he only fractured it, he will still need to wear a cast, but only for three weeks. His arm was dislocated and when you moved his arm, you located it again. If you didn't do that, he would've needed surgery."_**(A/n—Idk it just came to me. Idk if that really can happen.)**

"_Oh my." I said. Carlos came out with a cast on his left arm. He sat down on a couch. _

_James and Logan came in then. "Oh my god, Carlitos! You broke your arm.!" Logan said and ran to him. James ran to Kendall seeing he was all band-aid up. "Kendy you all right?" James asked. No one was paying attention to me. Great just great. I could have a concuffion (concussion) or something but no one cared._

"_The nurse said if Lexi didn't locate my shoulder I woulve needed surgery." Carlos said looking straight at me. I saw a glimmer of something in his eyes, not tears, I couldn't place it though._

"_Yeah but if you weren't looking for Lexi, you wouldn't need a cast!" Kendall retorted. "Kendall…" James started. "Stop kendall." Logan ordered. "Kendall please!" Carlos begged._

"_No! She deserves to know what she did to him!" Kendall shouted and stood up. "Carlos felt bad and wanted to find you again. We told him no but he didn't listen. From his spot he couldn't see you under the slide, so he thought you weren't there anymore. So he climbed the tree to see if he could find you! And the tree broke! It's all your fault!" Kendall said and shoved me. I stumbled back._

"_KENDALL! STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A JERK!" Logan shouted and shoved him. I stood there, mouth open, surprised. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST LEXI ANYWAYS? YEAH SO SHE WAS MY FRIEND FIRST! BUT SHE'S NOT MY FRIEND!" my face fell, and I saw Kendall smirk. "SHE'S NOT MY BEST FRIEND EITHER!" I got tears in my eyes. Kendall's smirk got bigger. "BUT SHE'S MY SISTER! SHE'S APART OF MY FAMILY! SHE'S APART OF ME! ALLTHATS BETTER THAN BEING FRIENDS! AND IF YOU CANT EXCEPT IT, THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE FRIENDS! THAT GOES FOR YOU TWO TOO!" Logan shouted in Kendall's face. _

_Kendall's smirk was wiped off quicker than a fox. Logan turned to me, "Lexi I'm so sorry! I was scared! i didn't was to get on Kendall's bad side, as you can see he is rough. But that was a mistake. You got hurt instead. I would rather have me get hurt than you! Okay?" Logan asked tears shimmering in his eyes. I just nodded because I was crying so hard. But out of happiness. Logan still liked me!_

_Carlos was second. "Lexi I already told you sorry for making fun of you. But you didn't believe me. I really am. When I saw how sad you were, I wanted to say sorry. For Kendall too. I never meant for you to get hurt, I was actually just joking! Plus I would rather have me get hurt, than you." Carlos said as he smiled. I smiled too to let him know I forgave him, I was crying even harder now._

"_Lexi, I'm sorry. I know I made fun of you, but I kinda have a hard time getting used to things! First I don't like something or someone and make fun of it or him or her. I have done that for about 2 years now, so I can't really help it. Plus when I saw that Kendall slapped you, I knew how far that had gone and I pushed Kendall of you. I'm really really sorry!" James said pleadingly just nodded and smiled. "Hey one day you will get taller!" James said. I giggled._

_Everything was silent. I was side hugging Logan and Carlos, and James sat in a chair and pulled it up and put his hand on my leg. Me, Logan, and Carlos were sitting on one of the beds. They all started staring at Kendall. Who seemed to be uncomfortable. He was looking at his lap. From what I could tell, he wasn't used to not getting his way. I sighed I knew this was going to be hard._

"_Kendall, do you have something to say?" Logan asked hopefully. Kendall looked up. I gasped. He had tears in his eyes. _

"_No." Kendall said lamely. "Kendall!" Logan barked. There was silence. "I-i-m sorry.' Kendall said so quiet I could barely hear him. "I'm sorry for being a jerk! I just didn't want Logan to leave us! I'm sorry I was so mean! I'm sorry for pushing you! You were just trying to help Carlos! I'm sorry for everything! I just wanted to believe you were mean so Logan would stop hanging out with you! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Kendall burst out. I was shocked. He curled up into a ball and started crying. "I didn't want to be left alone!" he sobbed. I got out of their arms and went over to him._

_I sat down and put an arm around him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I fohgihve youh I fohgihve youh (I forgive you I forgive you)." I didn't want to, but it felt right._

"_Really?" he hiccupped. "Yeah ahs lohng ahs weh cahn ahll beh best fhiehnds (yah as long as we can all be best friends)!" I said. Not just to him, but to all four. I looked at Carlos, Logan, and James. Then Kendall. It was weird, we were doing a four way stare. "Yeah!" they all shouted at the same time. _

_For the rest of the day we all played together. Well after Carlos' parents came to see him. They actually wanted to take him home, but he begged to stay. _

_Pretty soon it was time for the parents to come. "Mommy, I hahd theh behst and the worst dahy ehvah! (Mommy I had the best and the worst day ever!)" I shouted. And I told her about the day's events. Joanna even invited all of us over. So I got to play with them some more._

_I was so happy. I got to see my Logie, who still liked me! And I made some very cool friends! Even though some bad things happened, I could only have a smile on my face._

"_Come on Lexi, there's one cookie left, let's all split it!" Carlos shouted. I smiled and ran into the kitchen to have 1/5 of a cookie. This was the best day ever._

I smiled and laughed at the memory. I had a tissue in my hand and wiped my eyes. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Kendall and I actually became really good friends. Even though Logan was first, and then Carlos. Until I became friends with Jessie, Emma, and Tori. Then it was: Logan and Emma for first, then Jessie, then Tori, Carlos, Kendall, and then James. But they were all really close to me.

**A/n-Yeah, sorry for the cheesy ending for the memory and present time. Wow this one is longer! Be proud of me! It didn't turn out like I had originally planned, but this is better I think. I'm going to type the next one now so wish me luck that I get some of it done! Oh and when I reply to reviews, I'm on my phone. Just in case you're like, "she's online and not working on the story?" Lol. Please R&R! This chapter is a warning for bullying. Even if words seem harmless, they're not. I have had some bullying in my life so I know how it feels. Not good. Words hurt. If you ever see someone being bullied, stop it please! Or get a teacher. Trust me that person will thank you so much! As you can see in this chapter, words affect ppl. Having no friends really does something to you. Please please please try and stop bullying! If you do, you have just made someone's life better! Thanks! R&R!**

**Living the Life, **

**OUT!**


	6. Its Just An Accent

**A/n—Hey guess what? I LOVE LOGAN HENDERSON! That's all. Lol! Thanks to who reviewed—Rockport268 and CountryPeach05 you guys rock! Shout out to who put this on favorite story—Bernzie you rock! Seriously I love you guys! I never expected it to have 15 reviews, not counting mine, I thought I it would only have five by this chapter! And all the favorite author and story, and the story and author alert! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer— I don't own them. You know who I own. The new people, I just looked up names, so I own them.**

**Warning- shit**

Lexi's POV

I inwardly laughed. I am crying over this shit! Come on! I started the next story right as I finished the last one.

_19 years ago October 5__th __ 9:30 am_

_Lexi's POV_

_It was just another day of school. But something was off. The teacher kept looking at me. Finally she spoke up._

"_Lexi can you come here?" she asked. I walked over. "Yeah?" "At 9:30 you will be going to speech. I know you have an accent but your mom wants you to get rid of it. Okay? So every day at 9:30 you will go to see Mrs. Clapp. She's the speech teacher. I'll have her come here for the first few times, to bring you to her room. You will work on making your accent go away." She said. I nodded._

_I sighed. I went back to my seat. I liked my accent. But I guess mommy didn't. "What happened" Logan asked. I just shook my head. Thank god he just went back to what he was doing. Well, this is going to be a long day._

_9:25_

_It was time for recess. Great, I have to go to speech, while the rest of my class gets to outside and play. Just great._

_Everyone else got out of their seats and walked to the door, waiting for the signal, so they could go out to recess. I stayed in my seat. James and Kendall ran to the line. Kendall and me were still pretty distant. But we're starting to be friends. But Carlos and Logan were running, but they stopped once they realized I wasn't coming. "Lexi, why aren't you coming?" Logan asked. I gulped. I wasn't good under pressure. By then Kendall and James came back and were wondering the same thing. "I uhmm wehll youh seeh. (I umm well you see)"I said nervously. I couldn't tell them. They would make fun of me, only the babies went to speech. "I asked Lexi to help me straighten up things in here, since there are a lot of things to straighten up. Plus, the aids _**(a/n-those are the people****that hung around my elementary school during recess, so the actual teachers didn't have**_**t**_**o watch us.)**_ are out there. She said yes, so every day she will help me straighten up. But only one person can do it." Miss peach said as she came over. I looked up at her, mouthing thanks. She smiled._

"_Well okay then, see you later." Carlos said. They walked out._

_I breathed a sigh of relief. "You know you will have to tell them." She said. "I knohw, buht whaht ihf thehy dohnt lihke meh ahnymohe? (I know but what if they don't like me anymore?)" I asked. "Honey, if they are truly your friends, they will encourage you, that means they will help you, they will stick by you. Even Kendall will." She said when she saw my stare. After the first day, Kendall got grounded, so he's not allowed to play with us after school, but he said he deserved it._

"_Yeah, buht-"(yeah but) I started. "No buts, you will tell them, and I will tell them that they are your tutor's, that means they will help you practice r's and other stuff." She said. _

_Then Mrs. Clapp came in. "come on Lexi lets go." She said. I got up and walked out._

_5 minutes later_

_I was sitting in a chair looking at cards with things on them. "This is a what. What is it" Mrs. Clapp said. "A mihhoh." I said. Cause there was a mirror. "No a mirror. Say rrr." "Hhh" I said. "Okay let's move on. What's this?" "A blohb ohf ohahnge." I said. Cause it was a blob of orange. "No it is a blob of orange. Say rrr." "Hhh" this had been going on for the last half hour. "Okay it's time to go back to class. Work on those r's!" she said and we walked back to class, thankfully before recess was over._

"_Make any progress?" Miss peach asked. "Noh. I dohnt wahnt myh ahccehnt toh goh ahwahy!" (No I don't want my accent to go away!) I said. "Oh. I like your accent. But your mom wants it away, she says that it would be for the best." She said. I just pouted. _

_Then the rest of the class came in. I just pretended that I didn't have to go to speech._

_1 week later_

"_This is a…" Mrs. Clapp asked. "Pohlihce ohffihseh." I said. It was a police officer. "No it is a police officer. Off say off." "Ohhff." I said, annoyed. This has been going on for a week, and I haven't had any progress. They say I should've improved by now. Miss Peach has started helping me on free time. Mommy and Daddy have started helping me at home. What else? _

_We were in Mrs. Clapp's room; I mean Mommy, Daddy, and Miss Peach. They were disusing why I wasn't improving. The rest of the class was outside. I was so bored I started naming the students: Logan, Carlos, James, Kendall, Emma, Tori, Jessica, Becky, Izaiah, Aaron _**(a/n- not Brooke's husband), **_Ulises, Phoebe, Rachel, Mariah, Danielle, and Brandon. __**(**_**A/n- the characters-****Emma, Tori, Jessica, Becky, Izaiah, Aaron, Ulises**_, _**Mariah, Danielle, and Brandon will be mentioned in later chapters)**_ we have a small class._

"_I really want to get her accent away." Mommy said. I paid attention then. "She needs encouragement, from people she's comfortable with!" Daddy said. Miss Peach grew a smile. "I'll be right back." She said and walked out of the room. Five minutes later she was back with four people._

"_No!" I said quietly. "Lexi, you're in speech? It's okay, we'll help you!" Logan said. The rest nodded. _

_There were phone calls to parents, arrangements, and a lot of yes's, and then it was settled. Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall would be tutoring me every day. At three in the afternoon. _

"_Thahnks guhys (thanks guys!)!" I said and hugged them._

_1 week later_

_Mrs. Clapp, Miss Peach, Joanna, Mark, Mr. and Mrs. Knight, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, and Mr. and Mrs. Diamond were at my house, waiting to see if I could finally say a whole word normally. _

"_What is this Lexi?" Kendall said, as he was holding a picture. "A m-m-m-i-i-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-o-o-r-r-r!" I said, I screamed, "I did it I did it!" _

"_Lexi I'm so proud of you!" Everyone said at once. "You're on your way to becoming an r person!" Carlos said. We all laughed. Logan ran up and hugged me. "You did it! You're on your way!" he said. "You're almost halfway there!" James said. _**(A/n- remind you of something?)**

"_Mirror mirror mirror!"I said for the rest of the day._

_1 week later_

_It was a week after I said my first word with r's. All the people were at my house and Daddy was recording._

_It was Logan's turn to hold the cards. Now they were sentences. "What does this say?" he asked._

"_P-p-a-a-r-r-r-k my ca-r-r in Ha-a-b-b-o-r-r y-y-a-a-r-r-r-d!" I said, my voice getting louder with each word. "My baby!" Mommy said and picked me up and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you." She said into my ear._

_Everyone was patting me on the back, and we celebrated by getting McDonald's. The parents and the teachers have started to get close. _**(A/n- they parents and the teachers****will drift apart) **_i could say full sentences now, normally. I can talk normal now. I like it._

"_Come on Lexi, Let's go play in the playground!" Kendall shouted. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled. "I'm too lazy!" I said. I really like how I sound. "Come on Lexi you love the playground!" James said. "But I don't wanna, I like sitting!" I fake whined._

"_Lexi, don't make us pull you!" Carlos fake warned. "Nah I'm good!" I answered._

"_Oh you asked for it!" Logan said. And they all ran over and forced me up. "Okay okay, let's go!" I screamed. We all ran to the playground. Man it felt good to have a nice voice._

Present day

"They almost dislocated my shoulders! They were great friends." I said. Man memories felt nice. I sat back, thinking which one I should tell next.

**A/n- Sorry for the crappy ending. Sorry it's shorter. You guys will get a surprise next chapter! It will be in present time, but the memoires are far from over! Still have time on here so I'm going to type it! See ya next time! R&R!**

**Living the life, **

**OUT!**


	7. A Little bit of Everything

**A/n—I love a certain chocolate eyed dude. He's in a band. He's sort of pale. Can you guess who? LOGAN HENDERSON! That's who! Ha-ha lol. Thanks to CountryPeach05 Smileyface519 and Rockport268 for reviewing! Ha I didn't have to look at my email or the reviews for know your names! Lol! Thanks to toriandreforever97 for putting this on story alert. Yeah so I changed my name. It's a lyric from so alone by Anna Blue check it out, it will be used later. **

**Warning: it's short. Shit**

**Disclaimer—you know who I own, and I don't own them.**

Mystery persons POV

_Code blue Code blue. I started running to the patients' room. It's strange, I keep hearing this beep. Oh well. I started giving the patient CPR. The patient started breathing. Beep, Beep. BEEP. The patients breathing, the patients breathing was a beep._

_People started cheering. But they were beeping. What? No this can't be right. The patient heart started failing again. "Come on! You can survive!" I said. The patient was slowly slipping away._

_It was too late. The patient is gone. The love of my life. I'll never get to see the love of my life's face again. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Where is that BEEP coming from! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Come on wake up!" my best friend said, and threw a pillow at me. I groaned. I looked at the clock, which was beeping. 5:00 am. "SHIT!" I said. I started getting ready. "What?" my other best friend asked. "I'm late! I was supposed to wake up a half hour ago!"I said trying to find some descent clothes.

"Late for what?" my other best friend asked. "It's my first day at my new job! I told you guys to wake me up if I was sleeping late!" I said, getting angry. "We did." my best friend said. The one who threw the pillow at me. You can call them Pillow, What, and Late. I don't want to give out their names just yet. So pillow said that. "Yeah not a half hour late! I'm getting in the shower!" I said and stormed off. Man, this is going to be a fun day.

Lexi's POV

Its 8 right now. I've been telling stories for about 45 minutes. I know I got up at 4 in the morning, but I took a looooooong shower, and took forever to get ready. But I still got here on time. I should tell you, if I try really hard, my accent goes away. And then when I don't concentrate, it stays normal for a while.

I got a text from Tori

_Hey u! ;) How ya holdin up? Doin good? _

I texted back

_WOULD U GUYS STOP TXTING ME! YOU, EMMA, BECKY, JESSIE, MARIAH, ULISES, AARON, IZAIAH, JUSTIN, JAKE, RYAN, BELLA, ZOEY DANI, AND MADDIE HAVE ALL TXTED ME TODAY! I'm fine. So stop plz!_

Man I love my friends, but they can be annoying. But they're just being protective.

Emma: 5'6, straight orange blonde hair, just above her shoulders, freckles on her face, greenish hazel eyes. 24 years old.

Tori; 5'5 and a half, Curly almost black dark brown hair, down to the top of her chest, brown eyes, Latina, but hard to tell, just a little darker skin. 24 years old.

Jessica: 5'7 and ¼, straight dark brown hair all down to the middle of her back, some on her shoulders, green eyes. 24 years old.

Becky: 5'5, wavy dark brown hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes. 23

Mariah: 5'6 and 1/4, wavy dirty blonde brown hair, a little below her shoulders, and blue eyes. 24 years old.

Bella: 5'4 and 3/4, curly blonde hair, down to the begging of her butt. Brownish blue eyes. 23 years old.

Zoey: 5'7, wavy black hair, down to the end of her chest, dark brown, almost black, eyes. 24 years old.

Maddie: 5'5 and 2/4, curly red hair, down to her shoulders, a little longer in the back, green eyes. 24 years old.

Danielle: 5'8, long straight dirty blonde hair, down to the middle of her back, hazel eyes. 23 years old.

Ulises: 5'6 short black hair, brown eyes, Hispanic. 24 years old.

Aaron: 5'11 short brown hair, green eyes, 24 years old.

Izaiah: 5'7 and 2/4, short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and 24 years old.

Justin: 5'9 shaggy dirty blonde, kind of brown hair, but still kind of short, hazel eyes, 23 years old.

Jake: 5'5 short brown hair, brown eyes, 24 years old.

Ryan: 5'8 short brown hair, green eyes, 24 years old.

Brooke: 5'7 curly-fake curled- dark brown hair, just below her shoulders, green eyes, and 32 years old.

Aaron: (cousin in law) 5'9 black short hair, brown eyes, 32 years old.

Brianna: 3'10 wavy dark brown hair, below her shoulders, hazel eyes, 8 years old.

Lizzy: 3'1 curly black hair, a little above her shoulders, green eyes, and 4 years old.

My Mom: 5'5 reddish dark brown hair, down to her shoulders, green eyes, 47 years old. Wears contacts clear ones.

My Dad: 5'8 short dark brown hair, blue eyes, a little more than a stubble, 48 years old.

Stephanie: (my sister) dirty blonde hair, down to the middle of her chest, green eyes, glasses, sometimes contacts, glasses are black, and rectangle. 26 years old.

And of course there's me. I am 5'6 and ¼, straight, kind of wavy, medium brown hair, a little past my shoulders, a little longer in the back, I have bluish green eyes, glasses ( the black and blue ones, except the blue is purple or just go onto Google and type cute glasses for women and go to the sixth one) are black and have purple on the inside, and are rectangle. I am left-handed, favorite color purple, purple tank top, (Google, type in purple top for women and go to the 13th one) grey skinny jeans (skinny jeans for women on Google, go to the second picture) and some black heels.

There, now you got a feel of what we all look like. We decided to take an hour break and now the girls are just playing.

I wonder how everyone is doing. Oh well. Some friends I haven't seen since high school. But my group, we stuck together, even when we were spread out all over the country. Let's see, Phoebe, Michael, Faith, Miguel, Camden, Norshan, (pronounced Norshon) Tavin, Kale, (pronounced Kaleh not clay) Kyrstin and so many more I haven't seen or talked to them since high school. But we weren't close friends; well I didn't really start hanging out with Aaron, Izaiah, Justin, Jake, Ryan, Ulises, Becky, Mariah, Dani, Zoey, Bella, and Maddie until btr left.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This is going to be a hard day.

**A/n- omg I'm so sorry! I was originally going to stick with the mystery person the whole chapter but I thought I better stop there. I want you guys to guess who the mystery person is. Leave a review telling me who you think it is. Could be some kindergarten friends, from the last chapter. Who knows? Oh and about the last name Monke, I just looked up last names. Sorry if this was crap! R&R!**

**Logan: guys come on! Lexi wants more people to review! If you like this story, leave a damn review!**

**Carlos: Logie said a bad word.**

**Logan: oh stop being a tattletale. Besides, technically damn isn't a bad word! *slaps Carlos' chest***

**Carlos: Hey don't slap me! *slaps back***

**Carlos and Logan:*end up in a slap war***

**Kendall: Okay since they're not going to give the pep talk, James and I will. Say hi James!**

**James: Sup.**

**Kendall: Lexi wants reviews from the same people**

**James: but she also wants reviews from different people**

**Logan: *gets up from rolling on the ground with Carlos* Yeah so please tell her what you think of the story!**

**Carlos: She'll reply back!**

**All four: SO REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT LEXI TO CRY ON HER BED SAYING NO ONE LIKES HER STORY! Thank you for listening!**

**Me: Okay guys nice work. But you forgot one thing.**

**All four: What?**

**Me: *hold up que cards* read this**

**Carlos: don't forget**

**Logan: to say who**

**Kendall: you think**

**James: the mystery person is**

**All four: Please.**

**Listen to them! R&R! Bye!**


	8. Christmas, And a Crush

**A/n—I'm bored. But I'm writing! Thank you to who reviewed! Smileyface519 CountryPeach05 Rockport268 and torixandreforeverr97 thanks for reviewing! Thank you Bernzie for putting this on story alert! The mystery person will be revealed in the a/n at the bottom! Two very important things at the bottom! Very very sorry for how short it is!**

**Warning—so short I'm ashamed. **

**Disclaimer—you know who I own, but I don't own them, sadly. If I did I wouldn't be writing these stories that I don't even get paid for!**

Lexi's POV

It's time for more stories. This time I had Lizzy too, she sat on my lap. While I sat on one of the beds, and Brianna sat next to me. It's time for the next one.

_19 years ago, December 23__rd_

_Lexi's POV_

_Two days until Christmas! Yay! My first Christmas with my bff's. All of us have grown pretty close over the months. So have the parents. _

_This is what I got for everyone: Mommy: me Daddy, and Steph got her a new microwave. _

_Daddy: we got him a new desk, his was so old._

_Joanna: I got her a mug. It says, YOU always deserve a hug, with teddy bears on it._

_Mark: I got him a mug that says, YOU always deserve a smile. With a smiley face on it._

_Steph: a teddy bear._

_Mrs. Garcia: A new duster her duster is old._

_Mr. Garcia: a back massager. It's a pad that you put on your back, and it massages your back._

_Mrs. Knight: A pillow that says: I always love your hugs!_

_Mr. Knight: a thing that goes around his waist and it can hold stuff_

_Mrs. Diamond: A new Makeup kit_

_Mr. Diamond; Some new Hair gel_

_James: A hand mirror_

_Kendall: A Minnesota Wild cap_

_Carlos: Some Froggy slippers_

_And Logan: I made him a bracelet, that's says, I love you logie, always will, Lexi and it has beads. I also got him a Bear that looks like a doctor. And I got it stitched on the butt: Good times, Bad times, I will always be here for you Logie! Forever and ever! Mommy stitched it._

"_Lexi, it's time for bed!" Mommy said. I got into bed and she tucked me in. "Santa will be here in two days, I'm glad you have been good!" she said and kissed me goodnight. I slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of Christmas_.

_Christmas Eve_

"_I'm not sure I can wait a whole entire night!" Carlos said. _

"_Me either!" the rest of us said at the same time._

"_Tell you guys what. We have been talking, and we have decided that we will all let you guys sleep over Lexi's house." Mrs. Knight said as the parents walked into the room._

"_Then the rest of us will drive over here, when Debbie calls us. Then you guys can open presents." Mrs. Garcia said._

"_But, you guys have to promise us that you won't wake them up at 5 am. Got it?" Mrs. Diamond said, remembering last Christmas, where James woke them up at five in the morning._

_They nodded, grin from ear to ear. "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!" I screamed. "Aww look five year old babies having a sleepover. That is so last week!" Steph said. Even though she was only seven, she acted like some of the 5__th__ graders._

"_HEY WE ARE NTO BABIES!" Kendall shouted. "Kendall stop. She does this all the time." I said. "Yeah she does. Just ignore it." Logan added._

"_But we're not babies." Kendall mumbled. Steph laughed and left the room. We walked into my room and just talked._

"_Who wants to make some Cookies?" Mommy asked from the kitchen._

_We all looked at each other. We all thought the same thing. __Baking cookies? That's stupid!_

_Mommy came into the room and sighed when she saw hour faces. _

"_First one in the kitchen gets two extra cookies." She said with no enthusiasm._

_We looked at each other again. Then at once we bolted. "I will get there first!" Carlos shouted, in the lead, but looking at us, then he slammed into the wall. I wanted to stop and help him, but I wanted the cookies. The rest of us, I could tell, were all thinking the same thing._

_Carlos actually caught up to us fast. "Ha I'm going to get there first!" Kendall shouted, he may be tall, but I have strong legs. "Oh no you're not!" I said in a mockingly voice, running past him. "Try and beat me!" Logan shouted and ran past me. "Not the hair, not the hair!" James shouted, running beside me._

_We got jammed in the door way. "I will get there first!" No I will!" "Your both wrong I will!" "NOoo your all wrong I will get there first!" "Once I get free, I will get there first! Were some of the things we said. _

_We all got free. "Ha I win!" "NO I win!" "Uhm I think I won! "Well I know I won! "I won I won!" we all said as soon as we broke free. "Great you're all here now you can help me bake cookies!" Mommy said. We all groaned. We fell into a trap great._

_Well we ended up in a food fight. There was cookie batter everywhere. We all had to into my room for the rest of the night. But that was fine. We all laughed about it though._

_Christmas_

_We actually woke up at a decent time, 6:30. We were just waking up Mommy and Daddy._

_Time for presents._

_Time skip about an hour and a half_

_I had just opened up everyone's presents, but Logan's. I got_

_A Nintendo from Mommy and Daddy_

_A Hair clip from Steph_

_A Doctor kit from Mr. and Mrs. Garcia_

_A bracelet maker from Joanna and Mark_

_A make up kit from Mr. and Mrs. Diamond_

_A Sweater knitted from Mrs. Knight and Mr. Knight claims he did some of it too._

_A comb from James_

_A Hockey jersey from Kendall_

_A purple helmet from Carlos_

_From Santa: a bouncy ball, a white board with markers, chalk, Nintendo games, and a book_

_I saved Logan's for last. I wanted to know what he got me. So bad but I do the save the best for last thing._

_I opened it up and gasped. It was: a bracelet that was home made. It said, I'll never leave you, I love you, I will forever. There was a necklace. It was a big black and purple butterfly. I looked on the back and it said, I Love you! On it. There was a build-a-bear. It was a panda, with purple shoes and dress. It had a purple bow on its ear. i looked up at him. I always wanted one of these. "I didn't know what you wanted to name it, so they said you can go there and tell them who you are, then tell them the name, and they will print out a certificate." He said shyly. I looked at it. I pressed her arm. "Lexi, I love you, nothing can tear us apart. I will always be there for you, when you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to have someone with you, I will always be there. I love you." Logan's voice came out through the speaker._

_I was crying tears of love and thanks. I looked up and saw his adorable smile. "I'll name her Logan." I said. Mamma told me that Logan was also a girl's name. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. "Logan I love it!" I smiled and tackled him with a hug. _

_I looked up and saw him smiling. He just looked so cute. It was then I realized I had a crush on him._

_That was the best Christmas ever!_

**A/n- okay longer than I had planned, but Yay longer! **

**Mystery person—Logan. You know who you are if you guessed right. Pillow is Kendall What is Carlos and Late is James. The next chapter will be with them.**

**Important thing #1—I need songs. But not just any songs forgive me type of songs. Like I'm sorry type of songs. Please if you know any tell me them in your review. Or pm me them. You will see why later. **

**Important thing #2—I am so sorry! Tomorrow will be my last day of tying for like ten days. Blame my mom! Okay she's taking us to go see her boyfriend for like ten days cuz its fall break. And I don't have a laptop so I won't be able to type. I am really sorry. My mom won't let me stay home! I'm leaving Thursday. I promise to start again with my story once I get back! I am so sorry I am not talking to my mom. For this and cuz I will be missing my bff's b-day party. I am sorry and I hope you don't forget this story and i hope stay with it! If I come back early ill let you guys know! This is not my choice please know that. If I could I would stay here and just type all really sorry!**

**a/n- please review! Please! That's it!**

**Peace, Love, and Cake,**

**ATearForEveryDrpOfRain**


	9. Where they realize

**A/n—bored but oh well. Thank you to CountryPeach05 Rockport268 and MusicLover001 for reviewing! You guys rock! Thank you MusicLover001 for making this your favorite story! Onto the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer—Read the rest onto the story!**

Logan's POV

"Guys Come on! I'm late!" I shouted. My best friends James, Kendall, and Carlos were taking forever. They were coming with me for support on my new job. Today is my first day at Minneapolis Hospital. Yeah I'm only 24 and I was in a band, Big Time Rush, with my best friends. But while that was going on I went to one of colleges near the Palm woods which is where we stayed. I took extra classes to graduate faster. BTR actually went on for a few years. But when the band ended, I went to the college full time, James modeled for various companies, but after a few years owned Cuda products, and Kendall and Carlos went to college to play for the Minnesota Wild's.

Okay we all went to community college while in btr. Mrs. Knight's rule. But still.

Carlos, Kendall, and I went to MSU in Minneapolis Minnesota. While James worked about thirty minutes away at the MPC or Minnesota Products of Cuda. **(a/n- I made it** **up) **Kendall and Carlos are still attending College, but on their last year. I graduated about one month ago, and got accepted to MH. (Minneapolis Hospital)

"Sorry Logan. If James could just give me my helmet we could go!" Carlos shouted as he ran into James and Kendall's room. I can't believe I agreed to share an apartment with them. They are always like this.

"I would if you admit that you took my lucky comb!" James yelled as he ran out of the room holding Carlos's helmet.

"Alright who took my Jersey?" Kendall shouted coming out of the bathroom, shirtless, comb in hand.

This happens every day. See how these nitwits act?

"I didn't take your comb!" Carlos shouted, wearing a jersey.

"ENOUGH! KENDALL, GIVE JAMES BACK HIS COMB. CARLOS, GIVE KENDALL BACK HIS JERSEY. JAMES, GIVE CARLOS HIS HELMET!" I shouted. "Now explain why you took each other's stuff." I said calmly.

They handed each other's stuff back. "I took your comb because I couldn't find mine." Kendall said and put his shirt on.

"I took your jersey because it was so warm and fluffy. I was going to give it back." Carlos said, now in just a grey wife beater.

"I took your helmet because I thought you took my comb." James said.

"Okay Carlos go get a long sleeved shirt on, James stay and make sure he matches, Kendall come with me to make sure I have what I need." I said. They just stood there. "GO!" I yelled. Kendall and I went down to my car. It was a silver Lexus.

Time skip few minutes

"Okay we're all set!" I said. "I said. "Dude that's your outfit?" Kendall asked. I looked down. I was wearing a blue T-shirt and a black jacket kind of thing un-buttoned, sleeves pulled up above my elbows, and some blackish blue skinny jeans. (The outfit he wore in BTGG big time girl group.) "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing you just look better than you usually do." He said. I didn't know whether to be offended or complimented. "Uh thanks." I said.

"Logie we're back!" Carlos said. He was wearing a black jacket thing like me. "You look cute today." Carlos said. Okay I expect that from Carlos but am still weirded out. We all gave him a look. "NO I didn't mean it like that! I just I mean ugg never mind! He said. I chuckled. I knew that he meant I just looked good.

I looked at my watch. 6:34."Crap!" I said. "Get in the car!" I shouted. They got into the car and I drove. If you're wondering what happened to the BTR mobile, we gave it to Katie, as long as she promised we could drive it if we felt like it. I have to be at the hospital by 7. I better drive fast.

15 minutes in, we were stuck in traffic. Damn you Minneapolis! Carlos and James were in the back seat fighting about something. Kendall was talking to Jo, his ex-girlfriend on the phone. After Jo came back from New Zealand, they dated for about a year. But they decided they weren't going anywhere and wanted to stay friends. Friends with benefits that is. "No I miss you more!" Kendall kept saying. Jo was in New York filming for a movie. "No a Panda is cuter!" Carlos said. "NO a polar bear is!" James shouted. I should've known. Only those two would fight over something like that.

Then I heard a familiar song on the radio. I turned it up and smiled.

_You, you walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

_Time stopped ticking, my hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that_

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside_

_I try to move but you got me stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you waiting, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even walk, 'cause words don't come into my mind_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_That's the preview for the 2011 hit paralyzed by big time rush or BTR stick around for the full version_

The radio person said. That is my favorite song that we recorded.

The car had gone quiet when the song played. I was relieved. I was so stressed out.

"yes Jo that was Paralyzed. No I would sing it for you! No I would!" Kendall said.

"Panda!" "Polar bear!" "Panda!" "Polar bear!" could be heard in the back seat. I griped the searing wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. "ENOUGH! You guys the animals are both cute! Kendall! You are the man, just tell Jo that you miss her and that's final! God it's like I am in a car full of nitwits!" I shouted."Jo I have to go. Bye." Kendall said after a few seconds.

The car was silent. "Thank you. Sorry for yelling. This day is really important to me. If I'm late, that's not a good thing." I said. I sighed. "We are about 7 minutes away. Can you guys please be quiet?" I asked. "Yeah we could do that." Kendall said. "Okay thanks." I said and sighed. Already a stressful say. Fun! Being a little sarcastic here. I hope my day will get better.

6:58 great I can just see the hospital for here. I mean it's huge! No! A red light! Great.

"Hey Logan?" Carlos asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Is is possible to suffocate in a car?" "Well yeah. But only if you're in there for long enough. And if you can't roll down your windows or put the ac on you suffocate, because carbon dioxide runs out sooner or later." I said. "Oh." Was all he said.

Time skip

We arrived at 7:01. "Come on guys I'm late!" I said and got my keys and shut my door.

We jogged inside. There was a secretary with her head down writing something. I walked over to her.

"Umm hi. Are you the secretary?" I asked. "Oh no. I am a nurse. Nurse Judy. I had to copy something down. Autumn will be here in a few." She said. Autumn. I knew her. She was the secretary from when I volunteered to help out when I was a teenager. "Okay thanks."

As if on cue, Autumn came back. "Hello what do you need?" she asked. I don't think she recognized me. "I am a new doctor. This is my first day." I said. "Name?" "Logan Mitchell." I said. She stopped typing. "Logan?" "Yeah it's me, Autumn!" "Come here you!" I came and hugged her. The volunteers liked her best, because she gave us candy, and covered for us if we weren't doing our work. "Last I heard, you were on your way to become famous! Which you did!" "Yeah well." I said and blushed. The guys came over. "So let me guess. That's Kendall, James, and Carlos?" she asked. I nodded. She hugged them. "Okay. Even though you know this place, you still need to go through the tour, do you want a self tour or a guide?" she asked. "A guide. Just in case I get lost!" I said. "Okay ill send a doctor who had been here for a while over here. If you decide you don't want a guide, just tell him or her." She said. I nodded.

"Now I know am not supposed to let non doctors go with the tour, but I'll make an exception!" Autumn said. "Yay! We get to go with Logan!" Carlos said. She chuckled. "Haven't changed much, have you guys?" she asked. "Not really. Maybe matured a bit, but not much!" I said. She laughed. "Nice to see you again!" "You too!" I said and sat down.

"Logan Mitchell." A doctor said. I stood up. She walked over. "Hi my name is Alianah, or Alana. Come with me." "Autumn said my friends could come with me." I said. "Fine come on." Alana said. I motioned for them to come over.

"This is blah blah blah" I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about how this day is off. I can't explain it, it just feels like today is a special day.

We pass by the break room, which is where you sleep. I heard some voices. I stopped. "hey Alana, I want to contusive this on my own." "Okay whatever." She said and walked away.

"Dude why did you send her away! She was smoking hot!" James said. "Shh!" I said and pressed my ear against the door. Now I normally won't do this but I felt like my answer was in this room. "What are you—""shh! Just listen!" they pressed their ears against the door.

"What day is it?" there was a name in there but it was muffled. "Friday." "ITS FRIDAY ITS FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" chuckles could be heard. "What year is it?" a different voice said. Once again there was a name, but it was muffled. "2017." The voice to who answered the first question said. "Ooh tell another story!" there was a name, but it was muffled, again. "Okay, hmmm how about this one." The person said, and told it.

Right after the story ended

Carlos, James, and Kendall were staring at me. I was in shock. Now I know why today seemed off.

Today is the 8th anniversary of when the guys and I left our best friend, Lexi, without saying goodbye.

"SHIT!" I mumbled. "Crap." Carlos mumbled. "Damn!" James mumbled. "Shit!" Kendall said. We all groaned at once

**A/n-Yay! I might be able to get a chapter in tomorrow! We are leaving in the afternoon. It's kind of a cliffy. Oh well. **

**I won't be typing for about 10 days look at the last chap for more info.**

**I need more songs. Like forgive me type of songs. I'm sorry type of songs. If you know any pm them to me or leave them in the review.**

**I'm going to miss you guys! I'm telling u now, in case I can't get on tomorrow. I really am!**

**R&R!**

**Peace, Love, and Pie,**

**ATearForEveryDropOfRain**


	10. The Accident Part 1

**Chapter 8 part 1: The Accident**

**A/n—hey guys! I am back! This is actually chapter 8. i deleted the author's note! ****Thanks to all who reviewed. Thank you: **_**Smileyface519, CountryPeach05**_**, and **_**Rockport268 **_**for reviewing. Thank you **_**baybayj**_** and **_**kourttink**_** for putting this story on favorite story! Thank you **_**nerdygirl3.14**_** for putting this on story alert! People who don't have accounts, you can review anonymously. All you have to do is click the review. :D. Okay after this chapter I will be writing a few chapters then update them all. But only chapter one a day. Then I will write a few more and update. So after this, don't expect an update for about 2-7 days at the most. They are in second grade now. I know you guys probably were expecting the one year anniversary of their friendship, but that is always the same. Everything is fine, something goes wrong, it gets fixed, and they go back to normal. So yeah. Something traumatic! Okay I'm done babbling. Now onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer—do I really have to say it? If anyone owned them on this website, none of them would be writing stories. So no I don't own them. :'(**

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

THIS IS SO BAD! So bad! 8 frickin years. All I wanted to do was go in there and hug her. But from the looks of Kendall, James, and Logan, I decided not to.

Out of the five of us, Lexi, Logan, and I were closest. She mostly stuck to Logan though. I went to Lexi and Logan for smart ideas, and went to Kendall and James for stunt ideas.

Every time they would get up, Logan would push us into the room behind us. Then he would push us down and stay down until they were in the room. I don't understand why we just go in there. Why can't we? _**Stupid! You know why! You left her without saying goodbye, and haven't talked to her since!**_Oh yeah that's why. God I can be so oblivious sometimes. Oh she is talking, better listen.

_November 16, 2001_

_Lexi's POV_

"_Mommy! Please?" I asked for the bazillionth time. "I said no. and that's final." Mom said, sounding tired. She was baking cookies. And it looked like she was confused. "Dad, tell her to let me go!" I asked and turned to dad. He was sitting at the counter snatching some cookie batter when mom wasn't looking._

"_Sorry baby. I agree with her with this one." Dad said and shrugged his shoulders. "MOM! Have you seen my new shirt?" Steph said as she came down the stairs. She was turning ten in one week. _

"_Check in the dryer." My mom said and snatched Dad's hand away._

"_Why can't I go?" I whined. "Because it's too dangerous." Mom said. "IS not!" "Yes it is. I am not letting you go to the park and that is final." My mom said and folded her hands over her chest." "But why? Logan, James, and Carlos, __**and **__Kendall are going to be there. Plus Joanna and Mrs. Garcia will be there too! We know to behave! Nothing can go wrong. Please just let me go!" I begged._

"_Fine just stop whining! But I want you to use Joanna's cell phone to call me every thirty minutes." She declared. "YES YES YES! THANK YOU!" I screamed and hugged her._

"_Steph come and help me pick out something!" I said as Stephanie came out of the laundry room. Even though they are my best friends, I want to look nice for them, especially Logan. I kinda have a crush on him, I have since kindergarten. So Steph knows everything about clothes, so I ask her to pick out some of my clothes_

"_Fine come on." She said and walked to my room. "No, no, no. Ewww no!" she said and was throwing stuff from my drawers and closet. _

"_Hey Steph?" I asked. "Yeah?" she said, pulling out stuff from my closet. "Why are mom and Dad so prodecive or something?" I asked, nervously._

"_Protective. Well something happened on September 11__th__, something really bad. That's why they closed all the schools in the USA. _**(idk if they did close ALL of the schools) **_you know what happened right?" she said and stopped looking for clothes. _

"_Yeah people crashed a plane into the twin towers. And the Pentagon. Whatever that is. And one tried to hit the White House, but missed." I said. My teacher, Mrs. Swick, had told us about it._

"_Yeah. Well mom and dad are being protective because they are afraid someone might hurt people where you are going to be." She said._

"_Oh." Was all I said. "Well we are in Minnesota, and that was in D.C and New York. So I will be fine." I said._

"_Take a shower and then put t." She said handed me my Hello Kitty t-shirt, and my only pair of capris without holes in them. "Then after your done, I will braid your hair." She said and walked out._

_I looked at my clothes. They didn't seem like clothes to play in the park with, but hey I am only 8, what do I know_

* * *

><p><em>-Time skip 20 minutes-<em>

_I just got out of the shower, and now Dad tells me they will be here in 10 MINUTES! Plus Steph has to leave practically right now. But she was actually nice enough to stay and do my hair._

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I yelled. I can't find any underwear. Now I have to check all my drawers. Stupid Stephanie. "No, no no!" I said and threw clothes everywhere. "Yes!" I said and put the underwear on and got dressed. I looked at my clock. 2:22 pm. It's been two minutes!_

"_Steph I am ready!" I yelled. She came into my room and had a whole bunch of hair supplies. "No I was wrong, that outfit is not right. Let's find a new outfit." she said and started going through my clothes, AGAIN! _

"_But we only have-"I looked at the clock. "Seven minutes left before they come here!" I said._

"_Just trust me. It will be f-" She started to say before I cut her off. "Can we do my hair first? I think that takes more time." I said, shyly. One thing, you never interrupt her. Steph turned and looked at me. "Fine." She said._

* * *

><p><em>-Time skip 4 minutes-<em>

_She put my hair into two braids. "We only have two minutes left! Hurry up!" I screamed._

_Stephanie was pulling out clothes everywhere. _

_The doorbell rang. "Crap." Steph said. She told me that wasn't a bad word, even though mom and dad say it is. It's just a not so nice word. So I don't tell mom and dad._

_I heard Mom answer the Door. "Hey Joanna. Hey Sylvia. Hey Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall. Come in!" I heard her say. _

"_Ah ha! I found it!" she said and handed me my tie die shirt I made for Logan's and mine's birthday. She also handed me some knee length cut off shorts. "Hurry put this on!" she said and ran out and shut my door._

_I opened it a crack and I heard talking. I can't believe they are waiting for me! Dad says if someone ever has to wait on you that means you aren't responsible. Then you won't get a good job. _

_I quickly took off my clothes, careful with my shirt so I don't mess up my braids._

_I started putting my shorts on when the door opened. I had my back to the door. I figured it was Steph coming in to get her hair supplies. _

"_Steph you can get them la—AHHHHHH!" I screamed when I saw Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan standing in the doorway, flushed faces, frozen. Well I guess they would be because I only have underwear on. OMG I ONLY HAVE UNDERWEAR ON! And in front of Logan! _

_I grabbed a pillow and put it over me. "Um can you guys please get out?" I said, face beet red. _

"_I'm sorry." Came from all of them as they closed their eyes and walked out. I slammed my door shut and got dressed. _

_As I walked down stairs I started to freak out. What if they act weird around me for the rest of life? No they are my best friends! But they could, cause they ARE boys._

_I remember Dad saying something to Steph once. It was the time when she ripped her pants at our cousin's birthday party, in front of everyone. He said, __"Just pretend it never happened. Hold your head high and just pretend it's no big deal." _

_Yeah that's what I'll do! I decided at the last step._

"_MOM I'm ready!" I said. "Honey wait five more minutes. Play with the boys." She said._

_The guys were watching SpongeBob. I went over to them. "Hey guys, have any of you seen this episode?" I said in one breath. They blushed when they saw me, but answered. "No. I haven't and don't tell me anything about it!" Carlos said. "Yeah and it's funny!" Kendall said. "Yeah I have. But it's not my favorite." James said. "Yeah it's my favorite Logan said." "Cool. Its mine too!" I said and sat down next to Logan and we watched SpongeBob._

"_Come on guys! Let's go!" Mrs. Garcia said. "Yeah the park! Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Carlos said and we sprinted off._

* * *

><p><strong>An- splitting it up. Mainly cuz I want to get this up. Okay thanks you guys. Important things.**

**#1—the flashbacks are going to turn into actual stories. Like they will be different POV's and have some scenes without Lexi. If u don't get it, please tell me!**

**#2—still need songs! I'm sorry type of songs. Forgive me type of songs. Please give me some!**

**#3- I have a title for the sequel! Yes there is one! Here it is:**

**Rollercoaster**

**Lexi's life has always been a rollercoaster. But now that everyone in her group is dating someone, she is starting to go downward. With fights, love, and friendship, this might be the scariest rollercoaster yet.**

**Sorry if it's horrible. If u have a better name, tell me! i just figured out how to do page breaks!**

**Till next time,**

**GBBNB**


	11. The Accident Part 2

Chapter 8 part 2: The Accident Part 2

**A/n: okay so I learned how to do page breaks!**

**i have a poll on my profile check it out!**

**Before this one, I was going to do when Katie was born! I totally forgot! Just know that she is alive. And 2 years old. Next chapter will be Kendall's dad leaving!**

**Thank you to: CountryPeach05, Rockport268, lizzy (), and Smileyface519 for reviewing.**

**Thank you to: Milkamoo97 for putting this on story alert.**

**Disclaimer: …no…don't….own…them…you…know…..who…..i…own**

* * *

><p><em>November 16, 2001<em>

_Lexi's POV_

* * *

><p><em>It must've worked. Because I didn't act all weird, they didn't! Heh, it looks like my dad was right about something!<em>

"_So kids, what are you going to do when we get to the park?" Mrs. Garcia asked and looked in the mirror at the top of the car._

"_Slide down the Swirly Slide!" "Play Tag! "Play Hockey!" "Play on the playground!" "Jump Rope!" came from all five of us at the same time. Joanna chuckled. _

"_You guys are going to do that all in the time that we are there?" Joanna asked. _

"_You bet! We can do those things in an hour!" Kendall said. _

"_Maybe not in an hour. Because if we want to do those things, we would need an even amount of time to do those things." I said._

"_Right, we have five things to do. And if my calculator is correct five plus five plus five plus five plus five plus five plus five plus five plus five plus five plus five plus five equals 60." Logan added. _

"_and there is 60 minutes in a hour, sooo," I drawled on._

"_We would only have 12 minutes to play each thing!" Logan and I said at the same time._

"_Can you guys be more nerds?" James asked combing his hair._

"_Hey!" Logan said. _

"_You know that was impressive for second graders. But you could've just done 12x5." Mrs. Garcia said._

"_We only know the ones and zero's for times mom!" Carlos said. Well that was kind of a lie. 1. Me and Logan know our two's and three's. And 2. Carlos and James still don't know their ones and zeros. Kendall knows zeros but not ones._

"_Actually I know my twos and threes!" Logan pointed out. _

"_No one asked you!" Carlos said._

_This turned into an argument for the rest of the car ride._

* * *

><p><em>-Time skip 10 minutes-<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay we are here!" Joanna said as Mrs. Garcia parked the car.<em>

"_You guys can he—"we were out of the car even before Mrs. Garcia could finish her sentence. _

"_Let's go on the playground!" Carlos said. "And I will go on the swirly slide!" he added._

"_First one there gets my snickers!" James said. Before anyone could react, I sprinted off._

_Pretty soon I heard 8 feet behind me. Then someone caught up to me._

_Logan. Should've known. He is as fast as me. And I am pretty fast. But luckily, boys don't think like girls do!_

"_Logan! There is a doctor over there inspecting someone!" I said pointed. _

"_What where?" he said and stop running. "Ha-ha!" I said and kept running._

_I looked back and saw the guys were just passing Logan, who was still looking. As Kendall went by, he said, "Dude you got pranked!" and kept on running._

_Logan looked to us and said "HEY!" and started running._

_I heard some more footsteps behind me. Carlos. He is the third fastest out of us._

"_Hey Carlos! There is a puppy over there!" I said and pointed. "What? Where?" he said and skidded to a stop. Logan was still in last place. 2 down 2 to go._

_I heard some more footsteps right behind me. James. "Hey James! Your hair is messed up!" I said. "WHAT!" he screamed and stopped and started combing his hair. 3 down 1 to go._

_More footsteps, "HEY KENDALL!" I yelled. "Not going to work Lex. Sorry!" Kendall said right next to me._

_I looked around the park. There was this dude who looked like Matt Cullen, (idk if he is still on the team) from the Minnesota Wild's. "OMG! It's him!" I said and pointed. Of course Kendall got curious and stopped. I ran past him. _

"_HA HA SUCKERS!' I screamed as I got to the playground. "I WIN I WIN!" I screamed. Boys are so stupid!_

"_Gimmie!" I said once James caught up to me. "Fine here." He said and gave me his snickers. _

_But me being me, I split up in five pieces and gave one to each of them. Then ate the last one._

_We were just enjoying our snickers, when three girls from our class came over. They were Emma, Tori, and Jessica._

"_Hey, we need some more people to play kickball, do you guys wanna play?" Emma asked._

"_Sure come on guys lets go." I said._

* * *

><p><em>-Time skip 10 minutes-<em>

* * *

><p><em>We were winning. Luckily we all got put on the same team. One of our teammates, a third grader, kicked the ball all the way across the street. "I will get it!" Carlos said. "I'm going with you!" Me, Kendall, James, and Logan said at once.<em>

_When we got to the sidewalk Logan looked at Joanna and pointed to the ball. She nodded okay._

_We started crossing the street._

_Then I heard a car coming toward us. _

_The last thing I saw was the guys shielding me, and me trying to protect them, before everything went black._

* * *

><p><em>I heard voices. I head a beep. I heard crying. But everything was black. I tried to open my eyes; come on you can do it!<em>

_The first thing I saw was my mom crying. Then I saw the rest of the parents and Steph and little Katie._

_Then I saw them. James had a few scratches that I could see and a cut on his right arm. His left calf muscle was in a cast._

_Kendall had half of his head bandaged. He had a lot of scratches that I could see, and his left arm was in a cast._

_Carlos was probably the least damaged at all. He just had scratches and cuts. And a cast on his right foot._

_Logan oh Logan. His head was bandaged. He had more cuts than scratches. He had a cut on his forehead. His left arm was in a cast. His right leg was in a cast._

_I groaned. I realized I was in a lot of pain. Everyone looked over._

"_LEXI!" mom screamed and hugged me. I winced and bit my lip from screaming. I got tears in my eyes. Mom seemed to notice and let go. _

"_Are you in pain?" she asked. I tried to say yes, but I couldn't. Why? Why? I just nodded._

"_Dj, get a doctor!" my mom said. _

_While we were waiting for a doctor, everyone was asking me everything. I couldn't answer though._

_Finally just the guys were crowded around me. I got tears in my eyes because of their sad and broken faces._

_The doctor came in. "hi Lexi, I'm Dr. Drift, are in in pain?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded._

"_Okay, can you tell me where?" she asked. I pointed to my head, chest, arms, and legs._

"_Okay I will give you some medicine. You can't talk because you have a tube in your throat." She said. I nodded and pointed to a notepad and pen. Mr. Knight grabbed it and handed it to me._

_I wrote,__ Can I know my injuries? __And handed it to Dr. Drift._

"_Well you have four cuts on your head. One behind your left ear, one in the back of your head, one on your forehead, and one right next to your left eye. It actually got some of your eye, now you have a lazy eyelid. Both your arms are in a cast. Except your left one was just fractured. You cracked a rib, and broke your left leg. You know you could've died if your friends hadn't protected you. You also saved them. At the last second, you turned them a certain angle and you survived. If you hadn't done that, you all woulve been dead, or at the very least, in a way more serious condition. But you also tried to go in front, and got it the hardest, but when the car hit, they pulled you back." She said._

_I was stunned at the news. I got tears in my eyes and just let them fall. I was surrounded by my best friends. No they are my brothers._

_I might have some injuries, but I saved their lives, and they saved mine._

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I cried at the end. I remember thinking that. That they were my brothers. They were my brothers. And I can never forget that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An—so I cried at this. And I have decided that I will update this today. I know it wasn't in anyone else pov. But still.**

**Thank you for reading! R&R!**

**Till next time,**

**GBBNB**


	12. Kendall's Dad

Chapter Nine—Kendall's Dad

* * *

><p><strong>An—IMPORTANT! I am dedicating the next few chapters to my three constant reviewers! This one is for CountryPeach05 since she was my first reviewer! This one is for you!**

**So you guys might think I have written like seven chapters, but no. I got grounded and wasn't allowed on the computer. This is the only chapter I've typed.**

**Okay so I was watching Scrubs and I realized Lexi isn't supposed to wear a coat. She is supposed to wear scrubs. So just know she is wearing scrubs.**

**Okay here is the next chapter! It's the first one with different POVs!**

**Thank you to: Rockport268, CountryPeach05, and Smileyface519 for reviewing! Seriously they mean so much to me! 37 reviews!**

**Okay a reader/reviewer told me that it would be good if the guys heard what Lexi said at the end of the last chapter. so I am going to do that!**

**Disclaimer: seriously? You are even looking at this? You know who I own, who I don't. What I own. What I don't. so stop looking at this!**

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

I just sat there for a few minutes. Thinking.

"Lexi, why are you crying?" Brianna asked.

I sniffed, whipped my eyes, and sat up straight. "It's just, I remember thinking that**. (a/n- if you don't remember look back in the last chapter) **that they were my brothers. They were my brothers. And I can never forget that." I said as tears fell.

It was a while before I started the next story.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

My heart broke at that. I remember that day perfectly clear. I had tried to save her and the rest of the guys, but she stepped in front. She tried to get hit first. But we kind of stopped her.

My throat got tight. No, Kendall Knight will not cry. Kendall Knight does not cry. But I want to so bad.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

There was actually something I never told anyone. When I realized the car was going to hit, I put my hands on my head, to protect my hair. But then I realized, we could die. So I tried to protect them.

Why? Why were we so stupid?

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

We saved her life, she saved ours. I never forgot that. I just let my tears fall. The tears I've been holding in. but I was nowhere near as bad as Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

"No, no, NO! This can't be happening!" I said and pulled them into the room behind us.

"We have to go in there! We have too! Come one we have to go in there!" I screamed as tears fell.

"Logan, you know we can't. Do you really think she would want to talk to us, let alone see us?" James said, voice cracking.

"NO! SHE DOES WANT TO SEE US! I KNOW SHE DOES!" I screamed.

"Logan calm down!" Kendall said and sat me down on a chair.

"Logie I want to too. But we just can't." Carlos said and reached over to hug me.

I pushed him away.

"NO! No no no! Why, why God why?" I said and slid down the wall. "I miss you." I said and cried.

After about 10 minutes I calmed down and we were behind the boor listening.

"Come on! You haven't told another story in about 14 minutes! Tell one now!" one of the kids said. Cool we didn't miss a story.

"Okay fine. How's this one?" Lexi said.

* * *

><p><em>August 3<em>_rd__, 2002_

_11:00 am_

_Kendall's POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>MOM! Katie got into my hockey magazines again!" I yelled and ran to my mom.<em>

"_Honey I'm busy. Talk to Dad." Mom said doing boring stuff._

"_But DAD is at work!" I said, annoyed._

"_That's nice sweetie. Why don't you talk to James? Isn't he coming over here in an h_our?" _mom said, clearly not paying attention to me._

"_Yeah. But he is probably too busy getting ready." I said sadly. James was coming over because his mom has to work and his dad is already working. Normally I would invite the rest of our group over, but Carlos' Grandma is over, Lexi is helping her mom with something for her mom's friend's wedding, and Logan is spending time with his dad, who got a promotion and started working a lot more._

"_Uh-huh, that is great, tell him that!" she said eyes on her paper._

"_UGGG never mind!" I said and stormed out._

_Now where is Katie? Might as well play with her while I wait for James to come here._

* * *

><p><em>-Time skip 4 hours-<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kevin your home!" Mom yelled and ran over to dad.<em>

_Me and James were playing video games when dad came home._

"_Why do you smell like flowers?" Mom said._

_At that moment the doorbell rang._

_Mom answered it._

"_James you have to go!" mom said._

"_Aww. Bye Kenny." James said,_

"_Bye Jamie." I said and he walked out._

_I stayed in the living room watching Katie play on the floor, listening to my parents._

"_Why do you smell like perfume? And beer?" Mom demanded._

"_Uhhh it's something new! At the office." Dad said, stuttering. _

"_Uh-huh. So if I checked your brief case there wouldn't be anything suspicious?" mom said._

_I picked up Katie and held her close. This was happening a lot now days. It wasn't for the same reason either._

"_Why do you have a thong? And a condom?" mom screamed. I held Katie close and got up. I walked into the dining room._

"_DON'T YELL AT ME!" dad said and slapped my mom so hard she fell down._

_I made eye contact with her. She mouthed, 'go.' _

_I ran up the stairs and into my room and locked my door. I put Katie down on my bed._

"_Kendy whad goin ons?" she asked. I couldn't tell her._

"_Oh well we uh are playing hide and seek! Yeah so be quiet." I said. She nodded. _

_We heard yelling. We heard stuff smashing, stuff breaking._

_I sighed. My dad has been doing this lately. Getting drunk and start hitting Mom. But usually it was just a slap, and nothing more. But still mom would make me take Katie up to my room and lock my door, incase my dad comes to us._

_But this time was different. It is going on further _

_I started pushing my night stand up to the door. I grabbed a broom that I luckily had and put it under the knob. I had a feeling dad might come after us._

_I held Katie close and prayed that it would stop._

* * *

><p><em>After 45 minutes it did. I heard the door to my parents room slam closed. I grabbed he broom and walked out. I motioned Katie to stay.<em>

_I walked around causally. There were things everywhere. I got to my parents room. I put the broom under the knob. _

_I went down stairs I my mouth dropped open. There were chairs broken, plates, bowls, cups, the table, bookshelves, everything._

_Worse. There was blood. A lot._

_I was looking where for mom. I finally spotted her._

_She looked so broken._

_She said four words. "Get help and go." I nodded and hugged her. "It will be okay Mom. I promise." I said as tears fell. "I love you mom." "I love you and Katie." She said, faintly. I looked for the phone. Broken._

_I went back up stairs and got Katie. "Do not look at anything please don't." I said shakily. _

_Just in case, I covered her eyes until we were outside._

_I started running, full on sprint. It took about fifteen minutes to get to James' house. He was the closest one. By car. It was hard carrying Katie and running, but I did it._

* * *

><p><em>About 30 minutes later I arrived at James's house.<em>

_Huffing and puffing, I set Katie down and pounded on the door._

_No answer. "You have got to be kidding!" I screamed. I picked Katie up and started running to Carlos' house._

_His house was in the middle between James', Logan's Lexi's, and mines._

_It took about ten minutes, by car._

_My back, legs, arms and chest ached, but I had to save my mom. _

_Mom, I can't believe dad would do that to her. Why did he do that? Why?_

* * *

><p><em>About 20 minutes later I got to his street. I forced myself to run to his house.<em>

_Everyone was at his house. James' family, Logan's, and Lexi's were there._

_I checked myself and realized I had moms blood on me, from when I hugged her. Katie was crying, asking what happened._

_I pounded on the door so hard. _

_I was just about to pass out when Mrs. Garcia answered._

_I said one word. "Help." And she screamed and hugged me._

"_Honey what happened where is your mom?" she said checking me._

"_Running….. About…..to..Pass…." I said before I blacked out._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up on the couch in Carlos' house with everyone crowded around me.<em>

"_Sweetie tell us what's wrong." Mrs. Garcia asked._

"_Drink." I said and panted. Carlos gave me a cup of water which I gulped down._

"_Where's Katie?" I asked._

"_Sleeping. She was screaming saying house, momma. Over and over. Honey you have to tells us."_

"_Well dad came home, and James left. They started arguing, again, and I took Katie up to my room, locked the door. We heard stuff crash and break. We heard screaming. After my dad went up to his room, I looked around the house. Mom. Mom was….." I stopped and started crying. "How c-can h-he d-d-o that to h-her?" I stuttered._

"_Why didn't you call us or the police?" Mrs. Diamond asked. "Phone was broken." I answered._

"_Oh my gosh. We are going over there right now." Mrs. Mitchell said and grabbed her car keys._

* * *

><p><em>When we got there, I started crying again. Fearing that mom was dead.<em>

_Mr. Garcia gave directions. "Okay if Kevin is still in there, we guys will take care of it. Ladies find Jen and help her. Kids, stay by your moms." He said. "I will have a gun, just in case."_

_When we went in there, everyone gasped. "Okay guys go!" we all split up._

"_Kendall, where is your mom?" Mrs. Monke asked._

"_Come here." I said and walked._

_Mom was just barely breathing._

"_Jen!" the moms all screamed and went around her._

_There was a crash. And a couple minutes later the dads came down._

"_He's gone. He went out the window. With all of his things." Mr. Diamond said. _

"_I'll call the station." Mr. Garcia said and sent police cars and ambulances._

* * *

><p><em>The paramedics came and started working on mom.<em>

_As I sat there, on the floor, still holding Katie, I wondered if I was going to be an orphan._

_I started crying. I didn't care if guys weren't supposed to cry. I sobbed._

_My friends came over and hugged me. I rested my head on Logan's shoulder._

_One of the Paramedics came over. _

"_Hey kid, don't cry, your mom is going to be just fine. I swear." He said. I just nodded._

"_Did you hear that Kendall? Your mom is going to be okay!" Lexi whispered._

_I just nodded. All I needed right now was my friends, and they were right beside me._

**A/n- please note that even though lexi is telling a memory, she doesn't know the exact details. **

**I typed this in about 1 hour and 30 minutes! Usually it take me 2+ hours cuz I have to keep switching from Microsoft word to Google chrome whenever someone walks by. No one knows I have an account or writes stories. They know about ff though. And I didn't really have to switch this time!**

**As always, review please please please! I accept anonymous ones!**

**Till next time,**

**GBBNB**


	13. When 5 Becomes 8 Part 1

Chapter 10: When Five Becomes Eight Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>An— Cool title? I think so!**

**BLAME SCHOOL! I would have typed this yesterday, but I got sick and had to go home from school. I'm better but I'm still sick.**

**Who loves MSBWU? And Intermission? I do! Kendall said hell! It makes me feel fuzzy inside to know they are pushing the limits since they are on Nick. Anyone agree? Disagree? pm and tell me!**

**Did anyone see BTS yet? Hilarious! Logan was so funny! Not going to reveal anything but Logan had an ax! :D**

**Okay I had a little trouble writing this, so if it sucks please let me know! Plus my brain doesn't function right when I'm sick.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_**Rockport268**_** BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS REVIEWS AND IS MY SECOND REVIEWER.**

**Same goes for **_**CountryPeach0**_**5 and **_**Smileyface519**_**, you three mean so much to me.**

**Thank you to: **_**Smileyface519, Rockport268,**_** and**_** CountryPeach05 **_**for reviewing.**

**Thank you to: **_**Gotta Live It Big Time **_**for making this a favorite story!**

**Disclaimer: (sitting on couch eating chips, watching TV. ~looks up~) hey I didn't know you would be here in THE DISCLAIMER section. Here take some chips and don't read this. All you know who I own, who I don't, what I own, what I don't. So take all my chips and leave to the story!**

**Mark: Mr. Mitchell. Brian: Mr. Diamond. I used the actor's name that played him in btconcert. Erik: Mr. Garcia used actor's name.**

* * *

><p><em>September 22<em>_nd__ 2002_

_Debbie's POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys?" I asked. We were cooking a lot of things, for lunches tomorrow, since tomorrow is the first day of school. We meaning Joanna, Sylvia, Brooke, Jen, Stephanie, kind of, and i. Dj, Mark, Brian, and Erik were playing with the kids.<em>

"_Yeah?" they all answered._

"_Hey staph why don't you go watch Katie?" I said. "No." she said. I sighed._

"_I will pay you 20 bucks." I said and folded my hands over my chest. "Fine." She said and walked out._

"_Do you guys think it weird that Lexi doesn't have any girlfriends?" I said. They knew I wasn't insulting Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan._

"_Well yeah. I mean she is starting third grade tomorrow and she still hangs out with our boys. Third grade is where girls start gossiping, guys start liking girls, girls start liking guys, and they start splitting up into groups. If you don't get Lexi some girlfriends, then she won't have a good rep." Brooke said._

"_What Brooke means is it would good if you got Lexi some girlfriends." Sylvia said._

"_Yeah but who?" Joanna said._

_I snapped my fingers. "Those three girls. Umm what are their names?" I said and looked around._

"_Emma, Jessica and Tori. Their moms went to school with us. Maybe if we talk to them, we can make a plan to have them hang out. Then those eight will become best friends. And we can reconnect with Kindergarten through 12__th__ grade best friends. Like we did." Jen said._

"_That's it. And we can talk to the teacher Mrs. Van Epps. So that she will partner them up and stuff. I'll go email her." I said and walked out._

"_She said it sounds great and she gave me Emma's mom's number. Mary." I said._

"_Well dial it!" they said simultaneously._

_I dialed the number._

"_Hey Mary. It's me, Debbie, from high school. We need your help. Uh huh. Okay here's the plan….."_

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening.<em>

_Lexi's POV_

* * *

><p><em>My first day of third grade! It's tomorrow though. I will be waiting for Logan. He's going to walk over, and then James, Carlos, and Kendall are going to come with their parents. Then we will all drive to school.<em>

_Weird. I'm nine and most of the kids aren't nine yet. Still eight. I guess that's what happens to the kids who have b-days close to the start of school._

_The guys can't see me the night before school, and the morning of school. For a reason. We started a thing in first grade. Every time school would start, after winter break, spring break, or summer vacation, we wouldn't be a loud to see each other until we had to take pictures for the new school year. Weird right? But hey, who said we have to be normal?_

"_Hey Steph, can you help me?" I said as she walked by my room._

"_No I am busy making up ways to stall Logan tomorrow. You know you guys should stop doing that crap. It's stupid and immature." She said and stopped and went into my room. her hair looked nice. My mom just styled it for tomorrow._

"_Well soon-to-be-fifth graders think that. But not soon-to-be-third graders. We think it's cool!" I said._

"_Whateve. Just don't do that when you get to sixth grade." She said and walked out._

_I went into the bathroom and tried to brush my hair. No luck. See my hair is super thin, so it gets tangled really quickly. Plus after you brush it, it gets messy five seconds later. It sucks. I can't do anything with my hair except put it in ponytails or braids. Even the braids don't stay for too long._

"_MOM can you come help me?" I yelled._

"_Yeah baby?" she said and came in._

"_First, can you __**PLEASE **__stop calling me that? And can you please help me with my hair?" I asked._

"_okay." She said and started brushing my hair._

"_OWWWW! It hurts!' I cried._

"_Just one more knot." She said. "there." She sat there looking at my hair. She got out some hair supplies. _

"_Stand still." She said and started her work._

"_What do you think baby?"She asked as I turned and looked at myself in the mirror._

_I didn't even bother to correct her. I looked amazing._

"_I couldn't put many layers, your thin hair. Shame you had to get it from me. But I cut off all the dead ends, trimmed your bangs and split them in half, and swept each to one to a side, added a little layers, curled the ends, and waved your hair a lot, but It wouldn't stay curly." She said._

"_I love it!" I said and hugged her._

"_Thank you!" I said._

"_No problem. Now go to bed." She said._

* * *

><p><em>Next day.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was finally time for pictures.<em>

_I was wearing a purple vest kind of thingy with ruffled sleeves that went down close to my elbows. I was wearing a black tank top underneath it. I was wearing blue jeans. And black boots. Flat boots of course._

_As I walked down, hair all perfect, teeth all white, everyone gasped._

_I got hugs from everyone, but the guys couldn't see me yet. Logan was in the kitchen, Carlos in the family room. James in the downstairs bathroom and Kendall in the dining room. Everyone had already seen them of course, so now it was time for them to see me, and me to see them._

"_Okay guys come in!" Brooke yelled. _

_I was on the third to last step. At once all five of us stepped into the living room. _

_We all ran to each other saying nice stuff, saying good morning. Sweet nothings that meant everything to us._

* * *

><p><em>So now we are in the car, luckily my mom has a big car, it can fit seven of us, Mom, Steph, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and i. and the rest of the parents are in two other cars behind us.<em>

_As we were parking, I saw Emma's mom, wave and wink to mom. Huh, mom told me they went to high school, and were friends, but they never talked. Weird._

"_Now you guys have to wait for all of us." My mom said once we were out. I don't know why she said that, 'cause we were already running to the playground. To maybe play with friends, but probably just play with each other._

"_Stop!" Brooke ordered. We stopped. James' mom was __**really **__scary. So we stopped._

"_Don't forget to say bye to us!" Sylvia said with arms open. We all jumped into our parents arms. And our other parents arms to. _

"_Debbie? Joanna? Sylvia? Jen? Brooke? Mark? DJ? Erik? Brian? Is that you?" Jessica's mom said as she came over with Jessica. She was also with Emma's mom, who had Emma, and Tori's mom, who had Tori. _

_The grownups started chatting like they haven't seen each other in forever. THEY SEE EACH OTHER EVERY FIELD TRIP AND PARENT MEETING! Now I know something is up._

"_Lexi, why don't you go play with Emma, Jessica, and Tori? I bet you guys can be best friends!" mom said. I nodded. The parents said bye and left._

_We stood their awkwardly. We don't really like each other. They hang out with the "popular crowd"._

_I started laughing out of know where. I laughed so hard I had tears coming out of my eyes, I was holding my sides, and I would have fallen down if Kendall didn't catch me._

"_M-m-m-y-y m-m-o-o-m…..best…. friends! Ha!" I said while laughing. I knew it. My mom wanted me to have girlfriends. So she had to set me up with my three worst enemies._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to end it there. i don't have much time on here, since I am sick, but at least you got something!<strong>

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**Okay I am going to start a new story. Except I am going to upload it after this story ends. Like one day I'll write a chapter of this, and then the next day I'll write a chapter of it. So hopefully, by the end of this, it will be all typed. So maybe I won't update as much. **

**It's about how btr met, its AU. I don't exactly have an official title yet, but I have a maybe title.**

* * *

><p>And You Said Life Was Easy<p>

Kendall: King jock. James: King popular. Carlos: Normal-ish. Logan: New student who quickly becomes school outcast. Four people. Who either hate each other (Kendall and jams) or don't know anything about them. When something big happens, and they get stuck in it, they will have to work together to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Tell me if you have any better ideas! For a title or summary. next time i update you will get some of the story!<strong>

**Anyways please review!**

**Till next time,**

**GBBNB**


	14. When 5 Becomes 8 Part 2

Chapter 10: When 5 Becomes 8 Part 2

**A/n: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO**_** Smileyface519!**_** Thank you for reviewing so much! You too CountryPeach05 and Rockport268, you three mean the world to me!**

**Has anyone checked out my new story And You Said Life Was Easy? If you haven't, check it out! And They Had Found Him, Just Friends, and If We Were Girls, if you haven't checked those out either, check them out!**

**Okay I love you guys! All of you! 43 reviews, 7 favorites, 10 alerts, 2, 583 hits, and 978 visitors! For this story.**

**Thank you to: CountryPeach05, RockPort268, and SMileyface519 for reviewing!**

**IMPORTANT READ OR ELSE YOU DIE! Jk but read very important!**

**Okay so I won't be typing a few chapters then update, because that is not going to work. As you see, I can only get on the computer about twice a week, the weekends. And those two days I type then update. School sucks!**

**But so anyways, you know that I will be also typing: And You Said Life Was Easy too. So I might only update once a week. I want to get that story going, so I might type it those two days. So you might not even get an update! I will try and get on, on the weekdays, but that's hard. I hope you guys understand. **

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I do not own them or anything that you recognize. Not the characters I put in here, no those are mine. i own the plot. That's it.**

* * *

><p><em>Lexi's POV<em>

* * *

><p><em>Okay so they now think I am a psycho path. I have been laughing for 10 minutes straight. I actually threw up a little!<em>

_Why was I laughing that hard? BECAUSE MY MOM WANTS ME TO BE FRIENDS WITH MY WORST ENEMIES! I know! _

_Now I was acting like a drunk who had one too many, still laughing. I guess it was because I haven't gotten enough air into my body._

_I was also lightheaded._

"_You, you guuuys." I slurred. I couldn't even finish my sentence._

"_Okay Lexi. Come on. Let's sit on the bench!" Logan said and led me over to the bench and sat me down. Well as best he could, considering I was laughing like a maniac._

"_Lexi, take deep breaths, in and out, in and out." Logan said. I did and took a laughing breath in and ended up coughing._

"_Is she dying? Because I don't like dying!" Jessica said._

_Carlos patted my back. _

"_No Jessie. She is just a crazy person who has laughing problems!" Tori said. _

"_She is not a crazy person! For a reason she hates you guys! I swear to God if you did anything to her—"Kendall shouted and got all up in their face._

"_Oohhh Eyebrows has a temper! We're so scared!" Emma mocked. They giggled._

_Kendall was about to lunge at them, when James held him back. _

'_James! Let me go!" Kendall shouted and tried to break free._

"_NO! You can't pound their faces off. You will get suspended! Plus they are just jealous that they don't have us a s friends!" James said, holding his grip. _

_Logan was surprisingly quiet. Probably because he was still trying to get me to stop laughing._

"_Oh so Pretty Boy has a say? I thought you always talked about your looks!" Emma mocked once again. They giggled like it was sooo funny!_

_Carlos came over there and had to hold James and Kendall back._

"_Why do you have to be so mean? We did nothing wrong! NOTHING!" Carlos shouted._

"_Aww Helmet Boy knows how to talk! Do me a favor and go smash your head into a tree like the idiot you are!" Emma cackled. They giggled once again._

_By now I had stopped laughing and my face was red with anger._

_Logan had come over to stop Carlos, James, and Kendall from destroying them._

"_Okay can you please quit it? You guys are nothing but trouble and I don't like it! No wonder why Lexi hates you guys!" Logan said._

"_Well Well Well. It seems like The Nerd is finally talking. You are such a nerd, always getting all the answers right. Why don't you just be normal for once huh?" Emma chortled. They giggled yet again._

_I ran over to stop all four of them from destroying Emma, Tori, and Jessica._

"_Why don't you guys just go mess with other people? Huh? Just leave us alone!" I shouted._

"_Oh my? Is Miss Silent talking? Imp surprised your even talking! You just sit in your seat reading or taking notes. Such a teacher's pet!" Emma mocked and giggled along with her 'posse'._

"_Kendall. James. Carlos. Logan." I said in monotone. _

"_Yep."_

"_NOW!" and the chase was on._

_All around the playground, in the field, everywhere._

_Unfortunately the bell rang and we had to line up._

* * *

><p>"<em>I am Mrs. Vann Epps. I have basic rules. No talking when I am talking. Respect me. Learn. And most importantly, Make school fun!" she said.<em>

"_Now I want you to work in groups of eight and see if you know everything about your group! I am picking the partners." She said and we groaned. I hope I end up with at least one of the guys._

"…_Group 5 is Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall, Lexi, Emma, Jessica, and Tori…." Mrs. Vann Epps said. I groaned but cheered. I had a feeling that my mom was behind this. I am sitting with Emma, Tori, Logan, Carlos, and some dude named Miguel._

* * *

><p><em>We sat in awkward silence.<em>

_Until I said, "why?"_

"_Why what?" Emma asked._

"_Why did you cause the accident?" I said voice shaking._

_The guys gasped._

"_Whaddya mean? We didn't cause it!" Emma said defensively. _

"_Yes you did I heard you!" I said._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The day of the accident.<strong>_

_**I was in the field, my team was on fire. We were winning like crazy.**_

_**As I walked by Emma, Jessica, and Tori, I heard them say it. "….Will kick the ball when she sees a car…" I gulped. Who could that be? I decided to keep my mouth shut.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>What? You told that third grader to kick the ball so we would get hit!" Kendall almost shouted.<em>

"_Uhhh…." Jessica sputtered. _

"_I will have this lazy eye lid for the rest of my life!" I said._

"_Well uhhh you see…" Tori tried to say._

"_We did say it!" Emma said._

"_HA!" Carlos shouted._

"_BUT it was for a video for my grandma. She was in the hospital and we wanted to make her a video." Emma said looking sincere. I studied her._

"_Uh-huh like someone getting hit will make her feel better!" Logan said sarcastically. _

"_No it was going to be like a prank. See it would be a cardboard car. To make her laugh y'know?" she said looking sad._

_Jessica and Tori nodded._

_I still studied her._

"_But then how do you explain why we got hit by a car?" James asked._

"_I don't know. But I'm really sorry." She said. I still studied her._

"_Lexi?" Kendall asked. _

"_Truth." I said in defeat. I had this thing where I could tell when someone was lying._

"_Look I'm really sorry for thinking that." I said._

"_No I'm sorry for making fun of you guys. You guys are actually really popular. I guess I was just jealous." Emma said._

"_I forgive you." We all said at once._

"_Now, who wants to have fun and guess about each other?" I said._

"_Me!" they said and we played._

* * *

><p>"<em>So how was the first day of third grade?" Dad asked at the end of school.<em>

_I looked over at my friends talking to their parents. "Yep. It was great." I said._

"_That's great honey!" Mom said and hugged me._

"_Hey can the guys come over?" I asked._

"_Do you even have to ask?" she said and ruffled my hair. _

"_Can I invite some more friends over?" I asked and motioned over to Emma, Tori, and Jessica._

_She nodded and started walking over to the car._

"_Hey mom?" I asked._

_She turned around._

"_Thanks."I said and smiled._

_She smiled and nodded._

_I went over to the girls. "Hey do you guys wanna come over?" I asked._

"_Sure just let me check with my parents." They all said._

"_Yep. We can!" they said after a few minutes._

"_Cool." I said._

_And all eight of us walked to the cars._

_Yeah having guy friends was great, but having girl friends is cool too._

* * *

><p><strong>An: sorry if it was stupid. I got to get off now so I am hurrying.**

**Please read and review! Happy Veterans Day!**


	15. Sparky

Chapter 11—Sparky

* * *

><p><strong>An: who watched BTR: Music Sounds Better With U? I did! They were so hilarious! Did you guys hear the songs? They sound so amazing! I really can't wait for 11-21-11!**

**Okay so I was watching BTBU and as I watched the part where Logan and Kelly got shocked and fell on the floor, I was thinking that shouldn't Logan know what Carlos was talking about? And shouldn't Carlos not know what that means? I mean Logan is the genius, and Carlos is, well, Carlos. Huh, weird right?**

**Thank you to: CountryPeach05, Rockport268, Smileyface519, and Criss for reviewing!**

**Criss: thank you so much! You are my second anon. reviewer! I try to type fast; no one knows I write these tings so it's kinda hard! :D**

**Disclaimer: …check…..other…..chapters…..please!**

* * *

><p><strong>They are in fourth grade.<strong>

_Carlos' POV_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Carlos I'm open!" Kendall BEEP shouted. I shook my head. Kendall always wants me to pass to him, so he can take the shot. But not this time. No it's my time to shine.<strong>_

"_**Carlos what are you doing?" Kendall shouted. **_

_**There were players BEEP coming at me. I looked at Logan, I could trust him, because we made a deal. This time I would shoot it, and then BEEP next time he would shoot it. I shot the puck to him. Then the guys on the other team went to him.**_

_**I went to the goal. Logan looked at me. Then Kendall came up to me. **_

_**I motioned to the right at Logan he nodded. I went to the right.**_

_**He looked like he was going to shoot it at Kendall, then shot it at me. BEEP.**_

_**I shot it at the BEEP goal. We won. Because of me. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugg Sparky!" I said as Sparky was on my stomach licking my face. I sat up.<em>

_I looked at my clock. "Gosh I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" I said and got up to see if I had any __**clean**__ clothes._

* * *

><p><em>After I combed my hair down, I sat on my bed.<em>

_Sparky sat on my bed and licked my face._

"_Yeah boy. If only I had a chance to do that in hockey. Maybe I should talk to Logan about that." I said and pet him. He was a yellow lab and was 6 years old._

"_Carlos honey, you better come down here if you want time to have some of my Waffles!" Mama yelled._

"_Mama I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said and raced down._

"_So how's school?" Dad asked. _

"_Great! Logan and Lexi are teaching me how to multiply a 2-digit number by a 2-digit number! So I don't fall behind!" I answered._

"_That's great! I should get going! Bye sweetheart." He said and kissed Mama. "Bye darling." She said._

"_Bye Carlos." He said and kissed my forehead. "Bye Dad."_

"_Come on Sparky let's go!" Dad said. Sparky was a police dog._

'_Bye Sparky!" I said and Sparky barked._

"_You have to get going too if you don't want to miss the bus!" Mama said. My older sister was in the bathroom getting ready._

"_Maria come on!" I said._

"_Sorry Carlos. I was trying to straighten my hair. Bye Mom!" she said and grabbed her bag._

"_Bye Maria. Bye Carlos!" she said._

"_Bye!" we said and walked out._

* * *

><p>"<em>Maria do you have a feeling that this day is going to be different?" I asked while we were waiting for the bus.<em>

"_No us sixth graders don't have a feeling. We call it a subconscious thing in our mind." She answered._

"_Well do you?" I asked as the bus arrived._

"_No." she said and walked onto the bus._

_I walked onto the bus and sat down next to James. Jessica's stop was next._

_Logan and Lexi were in front of us. Tori and Emma were next to us. But there is room for three in each seat. So we trade off for two people to get the two people eat turn. Today its Lexi and Logan._

"_No I think a panda is cuter." I said._

"_NO a polar bear!" James said._

"_Panda!" _

"_Polar bear!"_

"_PANDA!" _

"_POLAR BEAR!" _

_This went on even when Kendall came on._

_Finally Jessica yelled, "THEY ARE BOTH CUTE YOU GUYS!"_

_It was silent between the eight of us._

"_Guys do you have a feeling that today is different?" I asked._

_I saw Logan and Lexi's heads pop up._

"_Yeah kinda." They all said at the same time._

* * *

><p><em>All day I couldn't concentrate. <em>

_Not math. I couldn't fuscous when Lexi and Logan were teaching me about multiplication. I had to ask about a million times to repeat it._

_Not science. I wasn't taking notes. Not like I usually do. Okay I really never take notes but when I do, there are drawings all over the page._

_Not social studies. I actually like history so it's weird that I didn't focus._

_Not music. I wouldn't bang on the buckets like I usually do._

_Not silent reading time. I wasn't passing notes or poking pencils at anyone._

_Not recess. i wasn't hyper, I just sat there._

_Not lunch. I barely at a thing._

_Not writing. I wasn't practicing cursive._

_Not literature. I wasn't fallowing along in my book._

_Not afternoon recess, I just sat there._

_Of course everyone was worried. I wasn't me today. _

_So when we were walking to my house, my friends asked me what's wrong._

"_It's just, I know something is wrong. I can just feel it. But I don't know what." I answered._

"_oh." Was all they said._

* * *

><p><em>When I got to my street I knew something was wrong. My dad's police car was in the driveway. He never brings it home.<em>

_I started running. _

_They ran with me._

"_Mom. Dad. Where are you?" I asked when we got into the house._

"_In the kitchen honey." My mom said shakily. _

_We walked in there. I gasped and started crying. I didn't care if it wasn't manly._

_I ran and hugged my mom. "Will he be okay?" I sobbed._

"_I don't know baby, I don't know." She said._

"_There was a bank robbery at the bank. We were prepared to soot, when the robber came out and started shooting. Well, Sparky didn't listen to me and stayed and got shot." Dad said. I started crying more._

_I heard sniffles. I looked at my friends. They were all crying. Well Kendall and James were trying not to. _

_They all ran over and hugged me. I hugged them back._

"_I better call everyone that knows Sparky." Mama said and went to go get the phone._

"_Dad. Is h-he d-d-d-y-y-i-in-n-g?" I managed to get out._

"_Son, I'm afraid he is." He said and hugged me. _

_I pet sparky. "Imp going to miss you buddy. Who will wake me up when I don't hear the alarm? Who will be there for me when imp sick and none of my friends can come over? Who will be my buddy?" I cried and tried to hug him._

_He nuzzled into my neck._

"_Okay I called everyone. They will be here shortly." Mama said as she came back._

"_I'm going to start digging the hole. When the guys get here, send them to help me." Dad said and went out into the backyard._

* * *

><p><em>There was no dry eye. Everyone was here. Everyone had a hand on Sparky.<em>

_The hole was dug, now we were just waiting. _

_I was petting his head, whispering to him. "I will see you later Spark. In Heaven. Just wait for me Sparky. I love you." And with that, he died._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sparky. He was the best dog you could imagine. He did everything you told him to. He even saved lives. But he was more than just a dog. He was a hero, a best friend, a son, and a brother. He cheered you up when you were sad. He tackled you when you came home. He begged for food. He woke you up when you were late. We all love him. We will never stop. I know I won't. I'll never forget you buddy. I'll be with you soon. I love you." I sobbed. He was lifted down into the ground. <em>

_I turned away and sobbed. I found 14 arms around me._

"_I can't believe he's gone." I said._

"_We can't either. He was a great dog." Lexi said._

"_I know. I miss him." I said._

"_We do too. But just wait. Pretty soon you will be with him again." Kendall said._

"_I know. Thanks guys." I said._

"_No problem." They said._

_I knew it was going to be hard, but I will get over him. Maybe not tomorrow or next week. But maybe with the help of my friends, I can._

* * *

><p><strong>An: okay I am depressed now. I just finished now I have to get in the shower. Wish me luck that my mom doesn't catch me putting this up on ff.**

**remember Lexi is telling the story, but she doesn't know what goes on in Carlos' head.**

**Like it? Love it? Let me know! Review! Favorite story alert, favorite author alert, story alert, and author alert too! Review is most important!**

**Till next time,**

**GBBNB**


	16. First Paper Cut That Required Surgery

Chapter 12: First Paper Cut That Required Surgery

**A/n: I changed my name. I think this one is a keeper. ElevateALittleHigher. Remember it!**

**Sorry guys, I had a lot of homework, and I had to type an essay. ): hope you guys understand.**

**I liked BTInterview, but as you know, there were some things that didn't match up with my story. Like how Logan moved to Minnesota when he was in third grade. Yeah I'm just going to stick to my original plot! (: **

**Omg I'm hearing the album on Nick! Listen to it! And YouTube. **

**Thank you to: CountryPeach05, Rockport268, Smileyface519, and Criss for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Criss: I know. Thank you so much! <strong>

**It made sense, but no. she saw them once after they left, but it's before the hospital. She sees them once, and then goes on with her life. Hope this makes sense! **

**It's actually killing me too, but I'm writing it! Lol!**

**I'm glad you enjoy reading it! Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: IT FEELS RIGHT IT FEELS RIGHT THE MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU BABY! Yep that's my disclaimer, like it? Hope so, if you don't, then you are not a BTR fan! See other chapters for a disclaimer.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In fifth grade<em>

_James' POV_

* * *

><p><em>We were in my room doing the usual. I was on my bed looking in my mirror combing my hair; Lexi, Logan, and Emma were discussing either homework or doctorynursy stuff, Jessica was reading a magazine on my beanbag chair, Tori was on my other beanbag playing paddle ball, and Carlos was playing videogames on my Xbox._

_There were mumbles about Alzheimer's disease, celeb info, mumbles about how much she was at, and shouts saying that it wasn't fair. Well I was mumbling if I was breaking out yet._

"_Okay let's do something!" Tori yelled and got up. _

"_Okay, like what?" I asked, not looking up._

"_Well we could play some hockey?" Kendall asked._

"_What about the park?" Emma asked._

"_Ooh the arcade!" Carlos said._

"_The ice cream shop?" Lexi asked._

"_I like the ice cream shop!" Logan agreed._

"_Let's go to the school playground!" I said._

"_The movies!" Jessica shouted._

"_Okay James get your whiteboard." Logan said. _

_I went to get the whiteboard._

"_okay I will write the stuff we want to do, then on paper we will write what we want to do, then I will put them in a hat, then we I will pull it out and put a tally for each thing I pull out. Then we will know what to do. We can vote twice but we can't vote for what we called for and we can't vote for the same thing twice." Kendall said._

_So I voted for the movies and hockey._

_Apparently that's what everyone except Kendall voted for. Because Kendall called for hockey, he voted for the movies and the arcade._

"_Okay so we can go to the rink, then the movies?" Kendall said._

"_Okay with me!" Lexi and Logan said at the same time. Wow they really are like twins._

"_So ill ask my mom to drive us be right back." I said and went down stairs._

"_MOOOMM!" I yelled. _

"_Honey I'm with someone!" she yelled back._

_Of course. She was a cosmetics lady. She sold them._

"_We want to go to the rink and then the movies can we have money and a ride?" I asked as I came into the kitchen._

"_Sure just have Dad drive you." She said and handed me money. "Your dad will give you some more." She said._

"_Thanks!" I said and ran back up stairs._

"_So all we have to do is get in the car!" I said and we all grabbed our gear and went outside where my dad was waiting. When everyone came over they had brought their hockey gear because we would probably go to the rink. Mom probably told him that we were going._

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay last round. We are tied. We can not lose to a bunch of girls!" Kendall said. It was guys vs. girls. <em>

"_Come on dude. You know that they aren't just girls. They are as good as us." Logan said._

"_Yeah yeah yeah. Okay so Carlos, shoot the puck to James. James you glide with it, pretend to pass it to Logan, then pass it to me." He said. I sighed; Kendall never includes Logan, because he is well, clumsy. But he hasn't done really a thing since second grade so we wouldn't know. It's the same with Lexi, Kendall never let her do stuff. We had some of the workers be goalies._

* * *

><p><em>As Carlos was trying to dodge Tori, I glanced around. I saw Lexi standing alone looking sad. Then I saw Logan. The same thing. I knew what I had to do.<em>

_Carlos passed it to me, and I looked like I was going to pass it to Kendall, when I looked at Logan and passed it to him. He looked surprised and stopped the puck. He started gliding through everyone; I admit I was surprised; he was so fast and so, so Logan._

_He stopped by Lexi and looked at her. He nodded. I was confused._

_They started pushing the puck together. They were so quick and so, so just Lexi and Logan. First they pushed it through the girls' goal, then raced back to our goal and pushed it through._

_I cheered._

"_That was awesome guys. How did you get so good?" Carlos shouted._

"P_ractice." Was all they said._

* * *

><p><em>We walked out and were waiting for my dad to pick us up.<em>

"_Hey guys!" a voice said._

"_Hey Jenny." I said with annoyance. Jenny. She broke my arm playing marbles. In second grade. She is accident prone._

"_Look my mom signed me up for trombone lessons! Here is the paper!" she said and stepped closer._

_We stepped back._

_She stepped closer and tripped on NOTHING!_

_The paper flew towards me and got my arm._

"_AHHH! It burns!" I screamed. I looked down._

_I went pale._

"_Hey guys, is a paper cut supposed to be oozing blood?" I asked._

"_No why?" Logan asked._

"_Oh that's good. Because MY ARM IS OOZING BLOOD AND IT HURTS LIKE CRAP!" I yelled and started panicking._

"_Oh my god. Something is wrong!" Lexi said and began to try to examine it._

_My dad came._

"_James what happened?" He asked._

"_Jenny." Was all I said._

"_Come on lets go to the emergency room." he said and we got into the car. The car only seats eight but there is a little seat that pops up in the back back._

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay it looks like you need surgery." My doctor, Dr. Galvin, said.<em>

"_Okay wait wh-wh-what?" I yelled._

"_See when you got the paper cut, some of the paper ripped off into your muscles. We have to get it out. It is optional though. We could just give you some medicine that will make the paper dissolve. But there is a chance that might not work. (1)" He said._

"_Okay. Um can I have a minute?" I asked._

"_Sure." he said and walked out._

"_Parents too?" I said and looked at every parent. They went out._

"_Guys I don't want to do this." I said._

"_You will be okay. Nothing can go wrong." Logan said._

"_Yeah but what if they cut a nerve and my arm is paralyzed?" I asked._

"_It won't happen." Lexi said._

"_James. Think of it like our accident. Think you don't even know you're going into surgery. You will be okay. I promise." Kendall said._

"_Come on James, nothing can go wrong." Emma said._

"_Nothing." Tori repeated._

"_James. Do it for us." Jessica said._

"_Please James. I'll give you my candy bar!" Carlos said._

_I chuckled._

"_Alright, I'll do it." I said._

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes. I quickly shut them. Darn you hospital lights.<em>

"_James!" My mom said and hugged me._

"_How ya feeling buddy?" Officer Garcia asked._

"_Sore." I answered._

_The doctor came in. "Ah you're awake. You're going to have to wear a sling for a couple of weeks, take some medication, and make sure you leave the stitches alone." He said._

_I nodded. I was the first person in history that had a paper cut that required surgery._

* * *

><p><em> Mom filled out the papers so I could leave.<em>

"_Just one question, can we still go to the movies?" I asked when we were walking out._

_Everyone chuckled._

"_I was thinking a family movie night. Because it's already snowing, we can have a campfire inside too. With everyone." Sylvia said._

"_Sounds great!" I said, and got into the car._

* * *

><p><em>After we got the Carlos' house, we just had a fun time. We played video games, watched movies and TV, played board games and other games, had a campfire, and just had a fun time.<em>

_Even though I had trouble with stuff, it was still fun._

_Fun, we had fun, as a family._

* * *

><p><strong>Idk if that is true or not.<strong>

**A/n: Cheesy ending.**

**Hope it wasn't stupid.**

**Remember Lexi is telling it, but she doesn't know what goes on inside James' head.**

**Happy early thanksgiving America! Listen to BTR!**

**Till next time,**

**ElevateALittleHigher **


	17. The Glasses Part 1

Chapter 13: The Glasses Part 1

**A/n: okay thank you all for understanding. If you didn't read the a/n then you wouldn't know. My brother is in the army and is in Afghanistan and came home yesterday. I couldn't update because there wasn't time. I won't be able to update tomorrow because that's when we are having Thanksgiving.**

**If you haven't read it, I put up a new story called Invisible. Read it!**

**So my life hasn't been goin so good lately. I'm not going to drone on about my life problems, but if at some point, not just this chapter but in future chapters, it starts seeming depressing, and then you know why. *sigh* so moving on.**

**You're Not Alone 2. Show Me 3. Invisible 4. No idea 5. Elevate. Those are my five top favorite songs in Elevate. (: don't worry I love all da songs!**

**Thank you to: CountryPeach05, Rockport268, SMileyface519, and Criss for reviewing. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Criss: this is for the an: thanks and I am! You too if you are in the USA!**

**The review for the last chaper:**

**Thanks glad you loved it! I know, I can't wait to type a surprise! You guys will never guess! **

**I'm trying to get on, but I am so busy with homework and other stuff.**

**Aww that means so much to me that you are trying to get your friends to read this! I know school sucks! If they do, please tell them to review!**

**Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter makes me think of YNA (You're Not Alone) a little.<strong>

**Disclaimer: **_**Bet you didn't notice, first time your heart was broken, you called me up and we talked till the morning.**_ **Okay if you DID NOT recognize that, then I am ashamed of you. But if you did, you are a true rusher! See other chapters for a disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><em>Still fifth grade except it is March. Last chapter was late fall.<em>

_Lexi's POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>I want you to do problems 1-20 on the whiteboard. <em>**(a/n: Idk if schools had whiteboards yet.)**_" Ms. Riccio said. I mentally groaned. Not only was it multiplying factions with unlike denominators, I couldn't see the board. But that was only because I was at the back table. _**(A/n: My school didn't have a lot of money so some classrooms had tables instead of desks.)**

_It sucks. I am usually one of the first people done, but lately I have been one of the last._

_People have been asking me if I was okay. I told them, yeah but I don't want all of you to feel stupid so I finish later._

_For some reason everyone believes it._

_I ended up coping Logan's answers __**again**__ because time was running out._

* * *

><p><em>We had just come in from recess. it was lunch time, we were in the cafeteria. I went to go get my lunch box out of the lunch bin, when Becca came over to me. I guess you could call us friends.<em>

_"Hey Lexi, can you tell me what is for lunch today?" she asked._

_"Sure. hang on." I said and tried to look._

_I couldn't see. I squinted. _

_"Ummm, well..." I started but trailed off._

_"Whats the matter, cant see?" Becca said with a sneer._

_"No i can!" i said, defending my self. _

_"Okay just make sure you don't bump into the wall!" She said loudly with everyone hearing._

_I turned beet red and headed over to the table. Luckily all my friends were already there and didn't hear it. _

_ "Hey whats going on?" Kendall asked me._

_"Oh nothing, just teasin' me again." i said and bit into my sandwich. _

_"WHAT?" All for boys said and stood up._

_"Guys relax. Its nothing. They were just playing. " I said and made them sit down. Its nice having their comfort._

* * *

><p><em> When the bell rang, I was still trying to copy today's homework.<em>

"_Come on Lex. Stop being a sloooowww pooooccckkk!" Kendal said and said slow pock slowly._

"_Yeah yeah yeah I'm going." I said and put my binder in my backpack._

_I slung it on my shoulder and the eight of us walked out of our classroom._

"_So are we still on for next Friday?" Carlos asked while we were walking t othe buses.. Today was Friday and next week was the last week of school before spring break. _

_Next Friday all of our families were going on vacation to the Grand Canyon. For the whole two weeks._

_That's how long our break is._

"_Yeah as long as I keep my room clean I'm going!" I said._

_The rest of us nodded._

"_Hey look at that bird! Isn't it pretty?" Emma said and pointed._

"_Aww it's so cute!" Jessica said._

_I squinted._

"_Where?" I asked._

"_Right there don't you see it?" James said and pointed._

_I followed his finger and squinted more. I didn't see it._

"_Oh I see it!" I said even though I didn't. I got a pit in my stomach._

_We got on the bus._

"_Hey guys, I know you were supposed to come over, but can you not?" I said and asked once we sat down.._

"_Why not?" Logan asked._

_I had to think fast._

"_Well my mom wants to clean the house today and you know how that goes." I said proud I thought that up so quickly._

_Mom always makes us clean some things three times before she finds something else for us to clean._

_They made either faces for grunting noises._

"_Yeah I know. Even though you guys are family, I still don't want you to have to go through that." I said._

"_Okay. Tomorrow Hockey rink?" Kendall asked._

"_Sounds like a deal." I said and everyone agreed._

"_But why didn't you tell us before?" Tori asked._

"_I forgot." I said._

"_Oh." She said._

* * *

><p><em>When Logan and I got off the bus, we started talking.<em>

"_Do you really have to clean?" he asked and gave me a look._

"_Of course I do. Why?" I said and got a Hershey's bar out of my backpack and gave him half._

"_Thanks. Lexi I've known you since you were born, do you think I don't know when you're lying?" Logan said and ate the chocolate._

"_Always welcome. No I know you do, but I'm not lying." I said. Come on almost to my house, just a little bit farther._

"_Lexi." He said and stopped._

"_What?" I asked. I looked down._

"_Fine don't tell me why you don't want us over. You're my best friend, my bff, my sister. I tell you everything." He said and started walking._

"_What just 'cause I want some alone time for once you have to get all mad? It's always the eight of us, or the two of us, or the three or four or five or six or seven. Never one. I may just want to read for once." I said, getting ticked._

"_No I'm just saying you can tell me why, tell us why, you don't want us over. Instead of making up some stupid lie!" Logan said, raising his voice._

"_Well if you say you know me so well can't you just tell?" I said raising my voice._

"O_h excuse me for not being so perfect! No one is perfect Lexi! No one is perfect. Even you." He said the last part with a sneer._

_I stopped I was in front of him._

"_Who said I thought I was perfect?" I said clenching my fists._

"_You always act like it. You acting smart and boasting about your grades and how you want to be a doctor! Face the facts you are not so smart because you are falling behind! I've seen how you try to figure out a problem! You aren't so smart after all! You've really changed. You have to lie to us now. That hurts. You know? I thought that you were pretty. On the inside. But I was wrong. People are right. They say you are conceited. You are. Maybe your deformed face recreated you." Logan said, face red with anger._

_I got tears in my eyes. We were at my house. I fumbled with my house key._

"_Just forget it. Forget everything Logan!" I cried, voice cracking, and walked in._

"_Wait Lexi I'm sor—" He was cut off by the door slamming. I locked it._

_I slid down the door. I cried._

_I heard Logan out there calling my name._

_I only wanted to test my eyesight. I only wanted to think. I just had to get in a fight with Logan._

_My first actual fight with him. Logan. My brother._

_My brother who I am in love with. Who cares if people say I'm too young to be in love. I've loved him since kindergarten. Not family kind of love. Romance love._

_And I might have wrecked our friendship._

_Over some stupid eyesight._

_Wow great job Lexi._

_I went up to my room. No one was home thank god. My mom usually gets home at 4:30, so does Steph. Steph is in seventh grade and her school gets out at 3:59. Then she takes a bus. My school gets out at 2:40._

_Dad doesn't get home till five. Then at five thirty we eat._

_I started on my math homework. But I couldn't concentrate._

_I grabbed some line paper and crumpled it up and opened my window. I threw it out as hard as I could. I couldn't even see it land._

"_Crap." I said._

_I sighed and got on my bed._

_I thought whether if I should go apologize to Logan, or if to have him apologize. I couldn't decide so I thought what other people would say._

_All the moms would say to do what's right. The dads would say neither. Kendall would have both of us do it at the same time. James would have me apologize. Carlos would tell us to think about happy thought and kittens. Emma would say the one who last said a hurtful thing should apologize. Jess and Tori would say the man always apologizes. Logan would say who ever said the worst thing should apologize._

_I went with Logan's idea. So he has to apologize. _

_Just thinking of Logan made me cry again._

_What if it's true? What if he thinks all that? What if I am conceited, have a deformed face and people talk about me? I cried._

_I heard my mom come home. Steph must be at her friends._

_I got up and went to the bathroom. I made it look like I wasn't crying._

_I went down and flopped down on the couch._

_I grunted._

"_Sweetie what's wrong?" mom asked._

"_I chdnd sfghe tfhr wfghtdbrd!" I mumbled into the couch._

"_Sit up." She said. I sat up._

"_I can't see the whiteboard!" I said._

"_Are you sure it's not because you are in the back?" mom asked._

"_Yes when people go like ooh look at that, I can't see it. I threw paper out the window and couldn't see it land!" I yelled._

"_Baby you might need glasses." Mom said and patted my back._

"_No! Glasses are dorky! They make me look like a nerd!" I said._

"_You need glasses. Steph got them when she was 10. I got them when I was 10. It's in your genes." She said and got up._

_She got her purse._

"_Come on we are going to the glasses store." She said and I reluctantly got up._

* * *

><p>"<em>Yep you do need glasses." The glasses lady told me and mom.<em>

"_You are near sighted. You don't need your glasses to read or to do your work. Or to do anything close up. If you keep them on when you are doing that stuff, your eyesight will get worse." Fay, the glasses lady, said._

"_Uh-huh yeah so what I don't care." I said. I was in a grumpy mood._

"_why don't we go pick out glasses?" mom said and led me over to the girls glasses._

_I found some I liked that didn't look good on me. Found some I liked but looked good one me, but i couldn't feel they were me. I found some I didn't like that weren't good on me._

_I found them. They were mostly round, but a little square glasses. In the outside, where people see, it's like a midnight purple. In the inside, where it touches my nose and such, it is like a pink-ish purple. But mostly purple. On the sides there is a butterfly with a trail behind it in rhinestones. _

_I tried them on and I looked natural._

"_I want these!" I said, examining them. one ear piece wouldn't bend._

_"Well okay. But you will have to wait longer than normal. Usually it's only one week, but those are actually broken. Just held together with glue. We ordered new ones but they won't be here for two weeks. So you won't get them for three weeks." Fay said I felt relieved. I wouldn't have to wear these for a while._

_"Okay we'll take them" mom said and we left. _

_It didn't dawn on me until I was in my room. I was getting glasses. Glasses were going to change my life forever. I was getting glasses. and for the first time, my friends weren't there with me, and i wasn't going to tell them._

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: sorry! I was not planning on splitting this up. I was not planning to have those two getting in a fight. _**

**_So I am an idiot. All this time I could have been typing a title on microsoft word, then put it up in documents then tpe it on my phone. Well it doesn't really work all that well. I'm on my phone and its just this little square. I can't put in page breaks. Or change font. I'm sorry if there is any errors, ill try and fix them. Please review! _**

**_Till next time, ElevateALittleHigher_**


	18. The Glasses Part 2

Chapter 13: The Glasses Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>An: Guys I fixed the last chapter. I put new things in there so you have to read it all again.**

_**Bet you didn't notice, first time your heart was broken, you called me up and we talked till the morning. **_**I love that lyric!**

**Thanks to: CountryPeach05 for "reviewing". She didn't actually review the story. Her phone was being a butt so she pm'd me the review.**

**Thank you: katpawnsh for making this a story alert!**

**Disclaimer: ….just see other chapters…...**

Lexi's POV

_I ended up crying myself to sleep last night. I fell asleep at one._

_I woke up. It was 4:00 in the morning. Only three hours._

_I thought for a few minutes._

_I tried calling Emma after I got home. Her mom told me that everyone went to the park to go feed the ducks at the pond._

_Why didn't they invite me?_

_No one even came over or called._

_Logan never called or came over._

_It must mean he's really mad._

_It was weird I had this dream. It was where some woman was a doctor. She got paged and carried what I guessed was her daughters into a room._

_She saw four men. She started crying and ran out. They followed her and one of them got punched by her and she left._

_I wondered what that was. What did it mean? Was the girl supposed to be me? Were the guys supposed to be Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan? _

_But why?_

* * *

><p><em>Apparently I fell back to sleep because my mom was shaking me.<em>

"_Lexi honey wake up!" she said._

_I groaned._

"_What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes._

"_It's one in the afternoon!" mom said._

"_WHAT?" I yelled and tried to get up. I was tangled in blankets and ended up falling off the bed, with a big THUD._

"_Ow." I said._

_I untangled myself and sat on my bed._

"_Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, I realized I was drenched with sweat._

"_Well when you weren't up by 11, I figured you were reading. But then I heard yelling about 15 minutes ago and I came up. You were having a nightmare. Can you tell me?" she asked._

_I shook my head._

_I rubbed my stomach. I didn't feel good._

"_Okay. What's wrong sweetie?" my mom asked, face filled with worry._

"_My stomach hurts and I have a headache." I said._

_She felt my head._

"_Well you are warm. I'll go get you some water and some aspirin. Just read or watch TV okay?" Mom said and walked out._

_I got my remote and turned my TV on._

_I pressed Guide. I have Direct TV. I squinted. I couldn't see what it said. stupid eyesight._

_I pressed 299 that was the Nickelodeon channel. Well 300 was the east side of Nick. 299 was west._

_SpongeBob was on. I made a face._

_At that moment my mom came back in and laughed when she saw my face._

"_SpongeBob?" she guessed._

_I nodded._

_She set the glass and aspirin on my nightstand._

"_Weren't you supposed to be at the hockey rink today?" she asked._

_I stared off into space._

"_What's wrong?" she asked and sat down on my bed. _

_I looked at her. I started crying._

_She hugged me and calmed me down._

"_I-its L-l-l-o-g-gan." I sobbed._

_I told her the story._

"_Baby I won't tell you what to do, but just do what is right. I won't tell Joana or the rest of the parents. But why don't you go take a walk around the neighborhood?" mom said._

"_Okay." I said and sniffled._

* * *

><p><em>I put on my purple tank top and my purple hoodie. I put on some worn out pants. I got some ear buds and my music player.<em>

_I walked out and started playing music._

_I started humming. I was in step with the beat._

_I walked around the neighborhood. I thought about the glasses. What would people think? Would I look better? Worse? The same?_

_I thought about the Logan thing._

_Did he tell everyone and make up some parts?_

_Did he tell everyone and they were mad at me for lying? And not mad at him for saying all those mean things?_

_Does he want to apologize?_

_Is he waiting for me to apologize?_

_I shook my head._

_Breakaway came on. It was my favorite song. It was Logan's too._

_I almost wanted to change it._

"_Screw Logan." I said._

_I hummed the lyrics._

"_Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. But something felt so wrong here, so I prayed I could breakaway." I started saying but ended up singing._

_I was looking down the whole time. When I looked up I saw Logan. _

_I narrowed my eyes._

_I turned around and walked back to my house._

* * *

><p><em>There was no car.<em>

_I went in and found a note._

_**Lexi,**_

_**I went to go drop Steph off at her friends. It's Hannah this time.**_

_**Dad went to the store.**_

_**We will be back soon. Don't leave the house. Don't answer the door to anyone who you don't know, or the phone. Don't do anything you will regret.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

_I went to go take a shower._

* * *

><p><em>When I got out I checked the phone messages.<em>

_There was one._

"_**Hey Lexi, it's me Logan. Umm we were waiting for you at the rink. If you want you can still come. And we can talk. Just us. If you don't come, I understand. Take care. Bye."**_

_He wanted to apologize. He wanted to be friends again._

_I did a little happy dance._

_I got dressed and even did my hair better than normal._

_Of course I had to wait until my mom came home._

"_MOM!" I yelled and went down the stairs when I heard her come home. I had my hockey gear._

_She was listening to the answering machine and smiled._

"_I guess you wanna go?" she asked._

"_Duh! Come on!" I said and went out the door._

_I came back in._

"_Stupid Minnesota cold." I grumbled. I went back upstairs and got my jacket._

"_Okay let's go!" I said._

_We arrived._

_I sat there._

"_You sure you wanna do this?" mom asked._

"_Yep." I said and took a big breath._

_I opened the door._

"_See you later!" I said and closed the door. I watched her drive off._

_I looked at the place._

_Now or never._

_I walked in._

_They were there. Playing hockey. Logan was sitting out. _

_I guess they didn't hear me._

_I quietly walked to the dressing rooms. I got dressed and walked out._

_I tapped Logan on his shoulder._

_He jumped and almost screamed but I covered his mouth._

_He looked up and smiled._

_I put my finger to my mouth and he nodded. I motioned over to the snack area._

"_So you got my message?" he asked shyly._

"_Of course I got your message." I said._

_We were both quiet._

"_IM SORRY!" we both said at the same time._

"_You go first." He said._

"_Okay. Well first of all I shouldn't have lied. I shouldn't have uninvited you guys either. I shouldn't have been mean." I said with a shrug._

"_No I'm sorry. I should have been cool. Your right we never do stuff. By ourselves. I should have never said any of that. I really didn't mean it. People don't talk I made that up. I really never meant it!" he said._

"_It's okay I forgive you. But why didn't you guys invite me to go to the pond?" I asked._

"_Well Emma tried. But you were somewhere. And we didn't want to have to wait. where were you." He asked._

_I sighed._

"_Come on you. You know you want to tell!" he said and started tickling me._

"_Okay ill tell! Just stop!" I said while laughing._

"_But I'm going to tell all of you at once!" I said and we walked over to the rink._

_They were taking a break._

_I took a breath. Now or never._

"_I'm getting glasses." I said._

"_Whah?" they all said. I chuckled._

"_I am near sighted. I can't see things far away. That's why I couldn't see the bird and why I've been turning my work in at the end." I said._

_They all were speechless._

"_That's why I was gone yesterday. I didn't want you guys over because I wanted to think about my eye sight. I got these really cute glasses but I won't get them for three weeks." I said._

"_Don't worry you will look cute!" Emma said._

"_I know a way to make your hair fit the glasses." James said. That didn't really make sense. _

"_I bet you won't look dorky!" Jessica said._

"_You will probably look better!" Carlos said._

"_You will get used to them!" Tori said._

"_I always wondered what everyone would look like with glasses. Now I will know with you!" Kendall said._

"_Lex don't worry one bit. We will support you! You will look pretty with them! And if anyone else doesn't think so, we will hunt them down and beat them to a pulp!" Logan said._

_I laughed. I have great friends._

"_Thanks guys. Now who wants to play some hockey?" I said and everyone went to the rink._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow the Grand Canyon was awesome!" I said as we walked into my house.<em>

"_I know!A__ll that sedimentary!" Logan said._

_We all went into the living room. Well the kids started going in there but we got shooed into my room._

* * *

><p><em>We were watching TV when my mom came in.<em>

"_Lexi, the glasses are ready." She said._

_It got dead silent. I can't believe it's been three weeks._

"_Come on lets go pick them up." she said and walked out._

_I looked at my friends._

"_Can you guys come with me?" I asked with a pleading look._

"_Well duh!" they all said and we walked out._

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay so you put the glasses in your case when you're not using them. You clean them with these wipes when they are dirty." Fay said.<em>

_I put them on. I looked in the mirror. I smiled. I frowned. I made a silly face. I made a mad face._

_I turned around and they gasped._

_Everyone said I was prettier, they were me, I looked like I had them forever._

_But Logan was speechless._

"_y-you look p-p-pr-retty!" He finally said with a blush. I blushed._

* * *

><p><em>We all got out of our cars. First day back from break.<em>

_We were outside the gates._

_They were waiting for me._

_I took a deep breath. I squeezed Logan's hand, he squeezed back._

_We walked in. Everyone complimented me. Well my friends were giving everyone death glares, but I could tell the compliments were genuine. _

_I smiled all day._

_My past teachers had to see me._

_Everyone said I looked natural in them. Everyone said looked pretty._

_I felt so loved._

_It helped to have your friends._

_At the end of the day, I went to go to the buses. But I saw my mom's car so I went to her car._

"_Aunts house." She said and nodded._

_Right before I shut the door, I said, "Thanks." And smiled to my friends. But to mostly Logan. At night for those two days, he comforted me. I cried thinking people were going to make fun of me. He told me he would kill anyone who said that to his little sis._

_He mouthed, "Any time." And we drove off._

_I couldn't do this without any of my best friends. But more importantly, I couldn't do it without Logan._

**A/n: Aww sweet ending.**

**I gave you guys some spillers. So yes Lexi will see them.**

**IMPORTANT: EVERYONE EITHER NEEDS TO UPDATE A STORY OR MAKE A NEW ONE ON MONDAY NOVEMBER 28TH. THAT IS THE DAY BIG TIME RUSH CAME ONTO TV. A TRUE RUSHER WILL UPDATE PASS IT ON!**

**IMPORTANT: I know I have done Kendall, Carlos, and James. But I need Logan. It can be sad funny happy angry anything. But it has to be when he is in sixth grade. All the rest of them will be about Lexi and Logan mostly.**

**Please review! Please please please! Don't forget to make this story on story alert and/or favorite story! Don't forget to make me a favorite author or author alert! Well the second one is an option, but still!**

**Till next time,**

**ElevateALittleHigher **


	19. Never Talk To Strangers

Chapter 14: Never Talk To Strangers

**A/n: WHENEVER I PUT AN A/N UP, PLEASE DON'T REVIEW! Because when I delete it, you can't review the chapter. Do this if you accidently review: log out then review anonymously but put your username. It's like this: Name: ElevateALittleHigher. Blah blah blah. If you are an anonymous reviewer and you accidentally do that, do this: Lexi2 blah blah blah. Just put the name you usually put but put a 2 and tell me it's you. The rest of you who have accounts pm me for the review.**

**I love this title!**

**Does anyone ever look at these? Or do you guys skip to the story? So if no one looks at these I'm talking to myself? Oh well! (:**

**I don't know how many chapters this story will have. I mean I still have memories to do, then all the drama for the present time. **

**Thank you: SassyLadyStriking, Criss, CountryPeach05, Rockport268, and MSileyface519 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Criss: thanks! Thank you and thanks, glad you love them! <strong>

**Yeah those were actually what my first pair looked like. I got them in fifth grade, except in fall.**

**Well here it is!**

**Don't need to! I thought of one.**

**I am and thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: see other chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks before 5th grade ends. It's a Saturday. 12:00pm<em>

_Logan's POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Does anyone want to get a smoothie?" I asked.<em>

_We were in my house doing nothing._

"_Sure why not?" Lexi said. Ah Lexi. She is just so perfect. I have had a crush on her since kindergarten. _

"_We have nothing better to do, so okay." Carlos said._

_I went downstairs._

"_MOM!" I yelled._

_I apparently I scared her and she dropped the glass cup she was carrying. There was a loud CRASH!_

"_Jesus Logan! You scared me!" Mom said and started picking up pieces of glass._

"_Sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll help!" I said. I felt bad._

_The rest came racing down._

"_What happened I heard a crash!' Lexi said in the lead._

"_Logan scared me and I dropped the cup." Mom said. Wow way to make me feel worse mom._

_After we cleaned up the glass, I sat down._

"_Can you drive us to the smoothie shop?" I asked._

"_Sure. I have to run some errands anyway, so why not?" she said and we got into the car._

* * *

><p>"<em>2 strawberry smoothies, 2 kiwi strawberry smoothies, 1 berry banana smoothie, 2 orange and mango smoothies, and 1 raspberry mango smoothie please." Kendall said and put 20 dollars on the counter. The smoothies cost 2 dollars each. The extra four was a tip.<em>

"_Coming right up." Steve, the guy behind the counter said._

_We sat down at our usual table._

"_Can you guys believe fifth grade is almost over already?" Jessica asked._

"_No. it seems like yesterday you walked into the kindergarten classroom!" Carlos said looking at Lexi. _

_She blushed. She blushes whenever someone talks about her._

"_Yeah. It also seems like yesterday when the four of us became friends." James said._

"_Remember when you had to go to speech to get your accent away?" Kendall said._

_Carlos was making finger puppets in Lexi's face._

"_Yeah. Carlos pleases Stop! I remember I didn't want to get it away!" Lexi said and swatted his hand away._

"_The car accident? That was scary." I said._

"_Remember the first day of third grade? We hated each other!" Emma said._

"_Number 4!" Steve said. James got up and got us our smoothies._

"_Thank you." We said in unison. _

"_When Carlos lost Sparky? I'm still sad about that." Tori said._

"_The First Paper Cut In History That Required Surgery!" Jessica said._

"_When Lexi got glasses!" Everyone said besides Lexi._

"_You know so many more things happened? But those are just the memorable ones I guess!" Lexi said holding her smoothie._

"_Okay let's make a pack. We will always look out for each other, and we will be friends forever." Kendall said, and put his hand in the middle of our table._

_The rest of us put our hands in the middle of the table._

"_Agreed." We all said._

"_I can't believe next year is our last year of Elementary." I said, sighing._

"_I know. Almost seven years. I'm not ready!" Lexi said. _

"_No one is. Whether we believe it or not, we aren't ready to grow up." Emma said._

"_I already miss curling up into my mom's or dad's lap at night. With my bear and footie pajamas." Tori said, longingly. We nodded._

"_Why don't we go to the park? We can swim in the pond. Play on the playground. I mean this is one of our last chances to be a kid. Why not celebrate finishing fifth grade at the park?" I said._

'_Sounds good to me." Lexi said._

"_Okay. So have your mom drop us off at our houses. Then at 2 we can meet at the park. Sound like a deal?" Kendall said._

"_OH YEAH! WE ARE GOING TO THE PARK!" Carlos shouted. People looked at him._

_I laughed._

"_Oh Carlos." The rest of us said and shook our heads. He just grinned._

_A car honked and we left._

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Mom can you go any slower!" I whined. Lexi and I were in my mom's car while she was driving us to the park.<em>

"_Sorry honey it's the speed limit." She said looking back._

"_Yeah well who said you have to follow it?" I mumbled. Lexi giggled. I smiled._

_We played tic tack toe until we got there._

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay we are here. I will pick you up in two hours. Bye Logan. Bye Lexi." Mom said,<em>

"_Bye!" We both said._

_We grabbed our stuff and got out._

_The rest of the gang was already there._

"_Finally. We are playing kickball." Kendall said and we went to the grass._

_Emma kicked the ball first. She kicked it behind the playground._

"_I'll get it! Don't worry it's not in the road!" I said and everyone laughed._

_I ran over to the playground._

"_Ball. Ball ball. No ball." I said, looking around._

_I saw a man facing away from me._

"_Hey mister? Can you help me look for a kickball?" I asked._

_He turned around._

"_Sure." He said and we looked._

"_There it is." He said pointing to it._

_I bent down and he grabbed me._

_I got scared. I was frozen._

_The person put my hands behind my back and tied my hands together and duck taped my mouth._

_I tried to scream. I couldn't._

_I tried to break free._

_He laughed. "Suck it kid. You're not getting away." He said._

_He started dragging me._

_I started kicking. I kicked his shins. I kicked his nuts. __**Hard.**__ He groaned and fell down._

_Thankfully the rope wasn't tied properly, so I got my hands free._

_I got the duck tape off my mouth and screamed, "HE—"I tried to before he duck taped my mouth shut again, and he tied the knot harder._

"_I told you you are not getting away." He said with a smirk. I shuttered. I got tears in my eyes. _

_We were at his car. I heard five snaps. Picture snaps._

_I looked around. Lexi._

_She had brung her camera. She screamed, "HELP KIDNAPPER HELP HELP HELP!" really loud and did a scream at the end._

_She went right up to him and punched his jaw so hard he fell to the ground._

"_AH FRICK! OW OW OW!" She said holding her hand._

_She took the duct tape off. My heart was beating fast. She got the knot out. I was trembling._

"_I took pictures come on we have to go find a phone so we can call 911!" she said and grabbed my wrist with her good hand._

_The rest of my friends were just running up._

_I was shaking. _

"_What happened?" Kendall asked._

"_Just come help me find a phone we need to call 911." Lexi said. I was surprised how mad she was. She didn't even seem to realize her hand might be broken._

_The guy was following us. In his car._

_We ran to the nearest house._

_Lexi pounded on the door._

_A young woman answered._

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_We need to use your phone. Someone tried to kidnap my friend." Lexi said and gestured to me._

"_OH my. Come in quick." She said and pushed us inside._

"_I have pictures of him and his car." Lexi said._

"_That's great. Here's the phone." The woman said and went into the kitchen._

_While Lexi was on the phone with the cops, I thought. I can't believe I was almost kidnapped. But I thought about Lexi. She was always shy and weak. I don't mean it in a bad way, she is just shy and not that strong. So I have no idea how she got that courage and strength._

_She called her mom._

"_Yes. The cops are on the way." I heard her say. She told her mom the address._

"_About eight other parents are going to be here soon too." Lexi said once she hung up._

"_Okay. I'm Rachel. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Heres some cookies I made." Rachel said and handed us some._

_There was pounding on the door._

* * *

><p>"<em>We were playing Kickball. Emma was up to kick first and she kicked it to where the playground was. So Logan went to go get it. But I didn't want him to go alone so after about a minute I followed him. That's when I saw the dude try and kidnap him. I had to get Logan back, but I didn't want to have the kidnapper know I was there. So I silently followed them until they were at his car. It was then I remembered my camera. I took pictures of him and his car then i punched him in the face and we ran to the nearest house. He was following us with his car." Lexi said to the cop. Her right hand was in a bandage.<em>

"_Okay let me see the camera." Officer Stan asked. Lexi gave him the camera._

"_Ah he is wanted. His name is Alfonso Dihine. He had kidnapped or attempted kidnapping before." Officer Stan said._

* * *

><p><em>After we got home, I locked myself in my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone.<em>

_It was at midnight when I heard the phone ring. What if it was the kidnapper? I didn't come out to answer it._

_Finally I heard my mom answer. She came upstairs and knocked on my door._

"_Logie, honey it's Lexi." Mom said. I sat there. Staring off into space._

"_I'll put her on speaker phone. Okay? Ill slide the phone under the door." Mom said and did that._

_It was about five minutes before I heard Lexi's voice._

"_i-I was s-scared too." She said quietly. I could hear the nervousness in her voice._

_I grabbed the phone and pressed the speaker phone button so she wasn't on speaker phone anymore._

"_The whole time I was shaking. Inside. I forced myself to be brave for once. I really don't know what came over me." She said and I could tell she was going to cry._

"_No. it's my fault. i shouldn't have gone by myself. We all know that doesn't end well." I said, voice cracking._

"_No its not. You never knew that he was going to do that. I'm just glad I came in time." Lexi said, crying._

_I realized I never said thank you._

"_Thank you." I said, voice all blubbery. _

"_Any time, Logan, anytime." She said._

"_I love you." I said._

"_I love you too. Night Logan." Lexi said and hung up._

"_No, I actually __**love you**__." I said._

_I will forever be grateful for what she did._

* * *

><p><strong>A: EVERYONE HAS TO UPDATE OR MAKE A NEW STORY TODAY NOVEMBER 28****TH****! THAT IS THE DAY BTRFIRST CAME ON TV! A TRUE RUSHER WILL DO THIS! IF DO NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT, THEN JUST MAKEA QUIZ OR SOMETHING ON OR ANOTHER QUIZ WEBSITE! OR MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND TYPE A STORY! PASS THIS ON!**

**Please pass that on.**

**Remember Lexi is telling the story but she doesn't know what goes on inside Logan;s head.**

**Please review! Remember to put this on story alert or favorite story! If ya want! Or make me a favorite author or authors alert! If ya want!**

**HAPPY 2 YEAR BTR ANNIVERSARY! IF SOMEHOW YOU GUYS ARE READING THIS THEN, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! DON'T LISTEN TO ANYONE WHO THINKS YOU GUYS SUCK!**

**Please review.**

**Till next time,**

**ElevateALittleHigher **


	20. I'll Be There To Hold You Part 1

Chapter 15: I'll Be There To Hold You

**A/n: Title is a lyric from You're Not Alone.**

**Sorry for not updating! I had A LOT of homework on Friday. Then yesterday I had to go to y mom's work thing that they have for Christmas. That lasted three hours. Then I had to clean all day. Then at five I had to be in a parade. That was tiring. By the time I got back it was 8:30 pm. And my mom has this stupid rule about no electronics after 8. Hope you all understand!**

**So my crush and I are talking a bit more. I mean we became friends last year when he was in my history class and sat by me, but this year we became distant. But he got moved in front of me in science. So yay!**

**You guys are probably like: **_**yeah that's cool but what about the story?**_** Yeah I'm getting to that.**

**IMPORTANT KIND OF BUT STILL! So I was going to do the first week of 7****th**** grade. And have Carlos take on the eighth grade. But I really wanna get on with the story. So it's this chapter (might be a part 2 idk) then freshman (you guys have no idea what I have planned!) year then FINALLY the actual day they leave her. Then what happens after that. But there is going to be something that I have planned. I really don't know how I'm going to fight 6 months- a year of recovering. But oh well. AND THEN… THE STORY! I know! I really have no idea how many chapters it's going to be….. **

**Thank you too: Rockport268, Smileyface519, Criss, and CountryPeach05 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Criss: Whew! I thought I was just looking like an idiot! Lol.<strong>

**I know it did, thank God! I would never let our Logie get kidnapped, unless it's for me! (Evil laughs and evil smiles) **

**I wouldn't let anyone get hurt! Okay wait I'm so stupid! Duh Lexi got hurt because they left her duh! No but I actually thought of doing that…..**

**That was my goal! Yeah…. **

**Sorry you had to wait!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: wow I wasted a whole page on an an. right now its 373 words. Well when it was **its. **See another chapter for a disclaimer please.**

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"So what's next?" Brianna asked.<p>

"Well its lunch time so why don't I tell you during lunch?" I choked out. I wiped my eyes and got up. I picked up Lizzy and grabbed Brianna's hand.

"Come on." I said. I swear I heard shuffling and whispering and then a door slamming.

But when I opened the door there was nothing there.

I rubbed my eyes and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Come on we are eating so tell!" Brianna yelled.<p>

People looked at us.

"Shhh. Okay….. Hmmm… how about this one?" I asked and started telling the story.

* * *

><p><em>Eight grade November 2nd<em>

_Lexi's POV_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You should ask him out. ~E<strong>_

_I looked at the note. Emma and I were passing notes back in forth. It was fourth period. We had already done this chapter in science so we weren't paying attention._

**No! Jesus you know how shy I am! Besides he's popular. Even with Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall on the hockey team, I'm still a nerd in everyone's eyes. So no. –L**

_I wrote. I waited for the note to come back. Why would Emma even think that he would say yes?_

_**Come on Lexi! Brandon is new to our school, and he doesn't reality know that ur a nerd! No offence. Please? For me? U won't know until you try! ~E**_

_I shook my head._

**Em Brandon will just be a crush. Probably next week I won't like him! So no! –L**

_I passed the note to her. The bell rang. "finally." I mumbled._

_Emma handed the paper back to me._

_**Fine. He could like you too. He could be your soul mate. But oh well! ~E**_

_I sighed and crumpled the note up and tossed it in the trash._

"_Come on. You know how Mr. Snodgrass is when we are late." I said and went to my locker._

"_Bye Lexi. See ya at lunch!" Emma said and left._

"_HEY LEXI!" I heard someone yell from far away._

"_Yeah Carlos?" I asked as he came bouncing over to my locker._

"_CORN DOG DAY! OH YEAH!" Carlos shouted. I laughed and shook my head as a grabbed my math book._

_I shut my locker._

"_Come on. Two more minutes until my math class. Wanna go with me since your class is near it?" I asked as we started walking._

"_Boo! I hate history!" Carlos pouted._

"_Yeah well at least you don't want to be a doctor and have to work your butt off." I said moving the hair out of my face._

"_Yeah. Well sucks for you!" Carlos said and laughed._

_I pushed him._

"_Ha-ha. Yeah well when I'm rich ill laugh when you are just a custodian!" I said, jokingly._

"_Oh this is not over!" Carlos said, because we were at my classroom._

_I smiled. "Bye Carlos, see you at lunch." I said._

"_Bye." He said and walked to his classroom._

* * *

><p>"<em>Logan come over today!" I said, out of the blue, as we got off the bus. He smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up. Man how do I still like him?<em>

"_Okkkayy. Wow that was random. But why not everyone else?" he asked._

_I shrugged. "Just 'cause." I said and we walked to my house._

"_Don't you hate eighth grade? So much homework and the stuff we learn I mean talk about stressful! "I blurted out as I unlocked my door._

"_I know! Come on its better if we do our homework now." Logan said as we walked up to my room._

"_Okay. Let's start with math." I said as I got out my math homework._

"_Check whether given triangles are right angled triangles using Pythagorean rule." I read._

"_Okay let's get started." Logan said._

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later we were on the second problem. <em>

_I heard my mom come in._

"_Lexi, you here?" she called. I put my finger to my lips and Logan nodded_

"_Yeah, I'm in my room doing homework!" yelled back._

"_Okay can you come and help me with the groceries?" she called back._

"_Okay I'll be right down!" I yelled. I motioned for Logan to come._

"_Okay so we will go down there and I will ask what she needs help with. Then you will do whatever she needs okay?" I whispered._

"_Got it." He said._

_We walked downstairs._

"_Whatcha need help with?' I asked._

"_Can you come grab this bag for me?" Mom asked. She back was to me, perfect._

"_Okay I'm coming." I nodded for Logan to go. I got my phone out and started to record._

_He tapped my mom on the shoulder and she turned around and screamed._

_She put her hand on her chest._

"_Really? This is 5__th__ grade stuff guys! Now you can both put away the groceries." She said and walked out to the living room._

_We laughed._

* * *

><p><em>After we put away the groceries we went back up to my room. <em>

"_So can we skip math right now? We can do it la—" I got cut off by my phone ringing, I didn't recognize the number._

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Hey. It's Brandon." He said and I froze. _

"_Who is it?" Logan asked. I shushed him._

"_Oh hey Brandon. It's me Lexi." I mentally slapped myself. Of course he knows it s me!_

"_Yeah I kinda figured. I was thinking that we could grab a smoothie tomorrow?" He asked._

_I was speechless. _

"_Lexi?" He asked._

"_Umm sure that'd be great! What time?" I squeaked._

"_How about 7?" Brandon asked._

_I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me._

"_Sure! Smoothie's tomorrow at 7. I'll put it on my calendar!" this time I slapped my forehead. _

_He chuckled. "Meet you there. Hey I have to go. Have to do laundry. See you tomorrow." He said and hung up._

"_Bye." I whispered._

"_What was that?" Logan asked._

"_I've got I date." I whispered, not believing what I said. _

"_I've got a date!" I shouted._

"_With who?" Logan shouted, sounding a bit mad._

"_Brandon!" I shouted and danced around._

"_Really? I bet he's nothing but trouble. If he breaks your heart I am going to make him wish he didn't." He said to me._

"_Don't worry Loges. It's only a date." I said tackling him._

"_Come on let's get this done." He said and we worked on our homework._

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay and you are complete!" Jessica said as she finished doing my makeup.<em>

"_Thanks guys. Oh my gosh we better leave now if I don't want to be late!" I said and went downstairs._

"_Ready mom?" I asked._

"_Okay I'm ready. But make sure you have a ride home. Brooke is in the hospital because she has to get her appendix out. Your Dad, Stephanie, and I will we back around 11 o'clock." She said as we walked out to the car._

"_Yeah okay come on let's go!" I said and got into the car._

"_Bye Baby have fun!" Mom said as she drove off. I should have dressed better because it was really cold and I thought it was going to snow._

_I was surprised that my mom actually let me go. I mean we could do inappropriate stuff when I got home. But I wouldn't and I guess she knows that._

_I waited outside. Brandon said to wait outside for each other._

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes. Maybe it's just traffic. Yeah that's it. My teeth chattered. I wanted to go inside but I didn't want him to think I never listened.<em>

_I only brought a really thin jacket._

_A young man, about 19, was walking towards the door/ he stopped._

"_Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?" he asked._

"_Yeah." I said with a sigh. _

"_Shouldn't you wait inside? It's going to snow soon. I bet you're freezing too." He said with sympathy. _

"_No. we agreed to wait outside. Don't worry he just got caught up in traffic." I said, trying to look like I wasn't worried._

"_Okay." He said and walked in._

* * *

><p><em>I kept waiting and waiting. It started snowing at 8.<em>

_At eight fifteen I started crying. I must have looked like a fool! _

_i started walking away. I gripped the box I got for him. It was a wristband that said I like you on it._

_I was shivering and I didn't help that I had a skirt on and a light jacket!_

_After a couple block I sat down on a bench and cried. I was so stupid! I mean I am I nerd and he is super popular! _

_I looked at my watch. 8:25. No one was expecting me home till at least 9. So they were all busy._

_I shivered. I was sure going to catch a cold from being in the snow in these clothes._

_But all the stores were basically closed now._

_I looked at my phone. 1 battery left. Now I would have to make the message short and someone who would be able to know what happened and get me._

_I pressed 1. The speed dial for Logan._

"_Hi Lexi what's up?" Logan's voice was heard._

_I sighed in relief._

"_Logan I'm a block from Smoothie-O-Rama. Can you come get me?" I asked, voice sounding funny._

"_Oh my gosh what happened? Why have you been crying? No one is home so I can't go anywhere." Logan said, panicking._

"_Just ask Katelyn to drive you." I said._

_Katelyn was his neighbor._

"_Okay I'll be there soon." He said and my battery died._

"_I am suck an idiot." I said and cried some more._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay there were some things I didn't plan.**

**I will try and update tomorrow but no promises!**

**Funny. I have a playlist on YouTube that is all Elevate songs. Right now YNA is playing!**

**I swear if I typed fast I could not split the chapters in two. I still have time on here but I don't want to chance it so when I have to get off I won't be at a spot that really doesn't work for an ending.**

**So I just got into ANOTHER fight with my sister. That's all we do these days. Of course I can't say anything back because then I will get into trouble for speaking my mind.**

**Please review it makes me really happy! Review review and review! **

**Till Next time,**

**ElevateALittleHigher **


	21. I'll Be There To Hold You Part 2

Chapter 15: I'll Be There To Hold You

**A/n: SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT AND RUSHED! My mom took my brother to the airport and I'm grounded (just for today) and it takes thirty minutes to there. so 30+ 15+30= 1 hour and 15 minutes. Yep!**

**Sorry for the delay. I had an orchestra concert Wednesday. I looked nice.**

**My brother is going back to Afghanistan today! ):**

**IMPORTANT! I am giving away my story And You Said Life Was Easy, look in chapters 2 and 3 for info.**

**I also have a new pole up. Check it out!**

**Thank you to: CounrtyPeach05, Smileyface519, Rockport268, and Criss for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Criss: I know! What would we do without him? Or BTR? I would be dead right now! Lol! <strong>

**Sorry you had to wait so long!**

**Thank you and I try. It really is. Tell me about it! It sucks I wish I was an only child! No I have 4 other siblings! 2 girl's 2 boys. I know! Thanks for that! It made me smile!**

**LOVE AND BROWNIES! (: sorry I really love brownies!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to: x-Lee-x-Chris-x-Logie's girl-x for making this a favorite story and putting this on story alert!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognize. I own stuff that is made up, unless it is actually real somewhere. I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

><p><em>Lexi's POV<em>

* * *

><p><em>I have been waiting for 15 minutes now and it's snowing like a dog that had too much cheese.<em>

_I am starting to get nervous._

_I look around and see a young couple run into a store. They looked so happy._

_I sighed. "Why can't I be happy like that?" I muttered._

_The street light flickered._

_I shivered. Why does Minneapolis look so creepy at night?_

_The street light burnt out._

"_Hello? Anyone out there?" I croaked, hoping for a voice. Nothing. Great. An eighth grader scared of the dark. Well I was out here alone when it's snowing and pitch black._

_I shivered and hid my face in my jacket._

_I heard a car door slam a couple blocks down._

_Maybe Logan isn't coming. Maybe he thought I was playing with him._

_Maybe—"Lexi!" I heard a voice call, a couple blocks down._

_I tried to call, but my voice wouldn't work._

_I heard feet stomping hard on the ground. _

"_Lexi?" I heard Logan yell._

_I stomped my foot on the ground._

"_Lexi!" Logan yelled, excitedly and ran to me. _

_He had a blanket with him. _

"_What happened? Are you okay? Hurt? What did Brandon do?" He asked at once._

_I shook my head and stood up._

_He put the blanket around me._

"_Come on, Katelyn had her bf over and I had to convince her to drive me. She won't drop us off at your house, just at my house. Okay? Come on lets go to the car." Logan softly said._

_I nodded and he put an arm around my waist and pulled me toward him._

_I leaned my head against his shoulder._

_He rubbed my waist._

_We got to the car and got in. I had a mood swing and pushed him away._

"_Whaa?" Logan fumbled with his words._

_I sighed and looked out my window. Was it even Brandon? It sure sounded like him._

_If it was, why did he ask me out then never show up? Was it a prank to show what a loser I really was?_

_I sniffled. Katelyn and her boyfriend, Andre, were chatting, oblivious to what happened._

_When we finally got to Katelyn's house, Katelyn just told us to get out and went inside._

"_Do you want to go to my house?" Logan timidly asked._

_I shook my head and started walking to my house._

_Logan caught up with me and walked with me._

"…_You know you can tell me when you feel like you can." Logan said out of know where._

_I just nodded at walked up my driveway._

_As I opened my door I whispered, "Night Logan." And went inside._

_I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed and cried._

* * *

><p><em>I don't know how long I cried. I barely remember my family coming home and my mom checking on me and me pretending to be asleep.<em>

_After my mom was gone, I checked my clock. 11:26 pm. _

_I looked at my phone, it was fully charged._

_I pressed one. "Come on pick up." I whispered._

"_Hello?" Logan's voice came into my ear. I could tell that he was out of breath from running to his phone._

"_Hey Logan, it's me Lexi." I croaked._

"_Oh hi!" Logan said, surprised._

_There was an awkward silence._

"_He never came." I whispered._

"_What?" Logan asked._

"_He never came." I said a little louder._

"_Oh Lexi! What happened?" Logan asked, alarmed._

_I told him the story, and we talked till the morning._

* * *

><p>"<em>How is she?" I heard.<em>

"_I wish we were there for her."_

"_I cannot believe he did that!"_

_Then they shushed and I couldn't hear them._

_I was awakened from my deep nice sleep._

_I tried falling back to sleep, but then they started talking louder._

"_NO we can't wake her up!" I heard Carlos say._

"_Why?" I heard Stephanie ask._

"_Because Logan told me that they talked till 7 in the morning. She hasn't got enough sleep!" James said._

_I groaned._

_I cracked one eye opened._

_I opened both eyes to find everyone staring at me. Well __**almost**__ everyone, I couldn't see Logan. Plus none of the parents beside my own were here._

"_Where's Logan?" I groaned. I looked at the clock, 10:14 am._

"_He's asleep on the couch honey. He came here after you guys got off the phone and told us what happened. He wouldn't leave your side. I finally made him go to sleep about an hour ago." Mom answered._

_Why did she have to remind me of last night? I groaned and put my pillow over my face. _

"_We'll leave you guys alone." Dad said and He, Steph, and mom left._

"_I am such an idiot!" I mumbled._

"_No you're not Lexi. He's just a jerk who thinks it's funny to mess with girls." Emma told me._

"_No am just a desperate nerd to have a bf!" I yelled._

"_No! We are going to make you forget about him!" Carlos yelled._

"_How?" I asked taking the pillow off my face and rubbing my eyes._

"_Well do anything you want, play hockey, go swimming, have a barbeque, go shopping, just stay here, anything you want!" Tori said._

"_Okay, Can we go to the mall?" I asked._

"_Like Tori said, whatever you want! Get dressed and meet us downstairs!" Jessica said and they left._

_I sighed. How good it felt to have friends like them._

_I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth._

_When I got downstairs I saw Logan rubbing his eyes._

_He smiled when he saw me. "You okay?" he asked._

"_I've been better, but with you guys I'll pull through." I answered with a smile._

"_Hey Steph, can you drive us places?" I asked. _

"_Sure but someone will have to sit on someone's lap." She said and got her keys._

"_James and Jessica will do it." Kendall said. They have been dating since last year._

"_Okay. Where to first?" Steph asked._

_I apparently I zoned out because they were shouting my name._

"_Huh what?" I asked._

"_It's time to go. Come on!" Logan said. He could tell I was thinking about Brandon._

_And so we were off to make my life better._

* * *

><p><em>As I got out of Steph's car, I pulled my hoodie close.<em>

_I didn't want to take the bus afraid if it was a set up, it would be gossip by now._

_I felt my phone vibrate._

_**Lex we are waiting for ya! Hurry up! it won't be that bad I promise! –Emma**_

_I sighed as I walked to the gates. I saw my friends and walked toward them._

_I took a deep breath._

"_Let's go." I said and we started walking. _

"_Promise not to beat him up to bad, okay guys?" I whispered._

"_Fine." Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan mumbled._

_I heard snickers everywhere._

_Some guy even threw an empty McDonald's soda bottle._

_It had DESPERATE written all over it._

_I teared up._

_Kendall went up to the boy and kicked his groin._

"_Guys really it's okay." I said as I tried to act brave._

"_Hey Lexi come look at this!" Becky said as she was looking at her laptop._

_Becky's group was: Becky, Mariah, Bella, Zoey, Maddie, Danielle, Ulises, Aaron, Izaiah, Justin, Jake, and Ryan. They are our friends, but we don't hang with them much._

"_Huh?" I asked as we came over._

_It was a video on our school website._

_A video of me waiting for Brandon then running away._

"_Okay that's it! It's one thing to not show up, but to show up and record it! I am going to beat him to a pulp!" Logan yelled at started stomping away._

"_He is so going to pay." Carlos said and followed Logan._

"_OH you better watch out Brenning!" Kendall shouted and followed Carlos and Logan._

"_You are so dead!" James said and followed Kendall, Carlos, and Logan._

_I knew that they couldn't be stopped. I just wish that they won't do anything to suspended themselves or expel themselves._

* * *

><p><em>Kendall's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is he!" I yelled.<em>

_We were searching the halls for Brandon Brenning._

"_There he is!" Logan shouted and started running towards him. _

_He punched Brandon in the face so hard he fell down._

"_That's for standing up my sister!" He spat. I was amazed. No offense to Logan, but he is…weak… well weaker than the three of us._

"_Way to go Logan!" I heard Carlos yell._

_I pulled Brenning up and slammed him against the locker._

"_You better have a good excuse or else you will be wishing you did!" James yelled._

"_What do you mean?" Brenning asked._

"_Oh you know exactly what we mean." I growled. This guy thinks he can get away with this huh?_

"_Why did you stand her up?" Carlos shouted._

"_Well I am not supposed to tell you this but I was pushed into this. See Elizabeth found her note that she was talking to Emma to. Liz pressured me into doing this I swear." Brenning answered panicked._

"_Logan?" I asked. Logan could tell if he was telling the truth._

"_Yes." He sighed._

"_You are so lucky. You better pray we don't still get out back, because it will be ten times worse than the beating we were going to give you." I spat and we walked away._

* * *

><p><em>Lexi's POV<em>

* * *

><p><em>I sighed. Man I hate Elizabeth. <em>

_We were in Jessica's room doing homework._

"_I wish you guys still gave him revenge." I said and wrote a math problem down._

_They looked at each other. They smiled._

"_Oh we did. You will find out tomorrow." Logan said._

"_Okayyy…." I sighed._

* * *

><p>"<em>No way!" I screamed.<em>

_I can't believe you guys fooled Brandon and Elizabeth!" I screamed._

_They told Elizabeth that Brandon wanted to ask her out and to meet her at the mall. They told Brandon that Elizabeth wanted to ask him out and to meet him at Smoothie-O's. They got some seventh grader's to video tape it._

"_Yep." They said._

"_I love you guys!" I screamed again and hugged them._

"_Actually Logan came up with it!" Emma said._

_I looked at Logan and he was rubbing the back of his neck._

_I hugged him and said, "Thank you."_

"_No problem." He whispered._

_I saw Brandon and Elizabeth walk by. Everyone laughed at them._

_They glared our way._

_I laughed._

"_Come on Its pizza day!" I said and we walked to the cafeteria._

_As it turned out, Brandon and Elizabeth came too late and had to get last week's stew surprise. _

_We laughed when they walked by with it._

"_Karma is great." I said and ate my pizza with my 19 other friends. So I am a nerd. At least I have friends, unlike Brandon and Elizabeth. _

**A/n: I didn't tell you guys this last chapter, but the first day in the memory was a Thursday. The "date" was Friday. The mall part was Saturday. The school part was Monday. The revenge part was Tuesday. **

**Sorry if this was rushed. I told my mom that I had to type a paper for school!**

**Review, please!**

**Till next time,**

**ElevateALittleHigher **


	22. An Happy Holidays

Happy Holidays!

**A/n: Sorry guys for not updating in two weeks. My teachers really put on the homework. Plus last minute Christmas stuff. Groundings. The works.**

**Anyways tomorrow I am going to my mom's bf's house again. For 7 days this time instead of 10. **

**So I can't update for another week. I will try and type the next chapter today and tomorrow (going to make it a long one instead of part 1 and part 2) but I don't know how that will turn out. **

**I am really sorry but this time of the year is really busy!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Years, Happy Birthday, and any other things that might happen!**

**(DON'T REVIEW!)**

**Till next time,**

**ElevateALittleHigher **


	23. Info

Info

**A/n: So I haven't updated in about a month. I am super duper sorry about that. But I have been really busy. But this weekend is a three day weekend sooo more updating. I will make the next chapter really long to make up for it so I might spend the whole weekend working on that chapter.**

**Next week I will try and not do my homework so I can go on here and type. But that depends if my mom says yes to go on the computer. I got a Cruz tablet which is like a mini laptop/Android. I tried to download a typing thing but they wouldn't download on the tablet. I tried to type on document manager on Fanfiction but It wouldn't let me type. So that is really great (sarcasm) but I really wanted to work on my stories while I was at my mom's bf's house. **

**Well I am about to start typing wish me luck!**

**(DO NOT REVIEW!)**

**Till next time, ElevateALittleHigher **


	24. BTR 2012 Nominations

**A/n: Hey guys I am maybe a little over halfway with the next chapter I will work on it right after this. But I want to tell you guys something.**

**First, I am not doing homework for you guys. Plus I feel bad I haven't updated in a month.**

**IF YOU REALLY LOVE THIS STORY PLEASE MAKE IT A NOMINATION!**

**The story is called BTR Awards 2012 by roxyrose1123. Read all three "chapters" before voting please!**

**Please nominate Tears Don't Fade and my other stories: **_**Invisible, They Had Found Him, Just Friends, and my first story, IF We Were Girls. Please please please!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**ElevateALittleHigher **_


End file.
